Ouran's New Wizard
by Yahari
Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I also don't own a single dose of sanity.

Pairings: Unknown. There is a poll on my profile, or you could vote for your favorite in a review or pm

AN: This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I also would appreciate it if you could tell me what pairing you would like to see. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otori Kyoya was a suspicious person by nature, and something about the new student in class A just didn't add up. He was quiet and kept to himself mostly, but that could easily be due to an introverted childhood. His clothes were baggy on him, his black hair was constantly a mess, and his glasses were worse than Haruhi-san's original pair. Perhaps his family's business was suffering some major losses. What bugged him the most was the absolute lack of information about Yoru Keiran.

He had checked the school files, criminal reports, hospital files around the world, he had even contacted every major detective agency around the world, but he learned nothing about the boy. The only information he had was that the boy was incredibly bright, had transferred from somewhere in Europe, and knew the Malfoy heir. The shortage of information constantly grated at him until he decided that there was nothing else that could be done.

He, along with three of his bodyguards and his chauffeur followed the peculiar boy home.

The boy had been picked up from the school by a black limo and the boy had given the driver a smile. It was the first expression Kyoya ever recalled seeing on Yoru-san's face.

The limo moved quickly through the evening traffic and lead Kyoya and his entourage to a small privet road in the middle of nowhere. As the limo rounded a bend in the road, a magnificent, palace-like mansion appeared. The limo stopped in front of a wrought-iron gate and the driver's hand reached out and entered a code on a small keyboard protruding from the side before the gates opened.

Staring at the substantial _palace _before him, Kyoya settled back into his leather seat and ordered his driver to take him home. This new information had definitely given him something to think on.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Tamaki was depressed. Mother (Kyoya of course) had disappeared to who knows were after classes and his lovely daughter Haruhi was ignoring him in favor of a law book. While sitting in his 'corner of woe' Tamaki turned his mind onto another individual who had had the audacity to ignore him earlier that day.

It had been that peculiar transfer student who always sat in the back of class. He dressed like a commoner and hardly ever spoke a word. Tamaki, being the social butterfly that he was, decided to shower the boy with attention, but he had been cut off with a rather blank stare as the boy (Yaru or Yora, something like that) got out of his seat and left the room. Tamaki had stood staring at the desk for almost four minutes, open mouthed. That boy was horribly rude.

In his corner Tamaki sighed and looked over his shoulder slowly to see if Haruhi had decided to put her book down and pay attention to him, but alas she was still reading it. He wondered briefly if he could set fire to the foul object if he stared at it hard enough.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the windowsill of the third music room and gazed at the path several feet below. As per usual, their thoughts were in tune with each other's and they were both currently thinking of a green eyed, black haired boy who had given them several strange looks over the past week.

They had first seen him in the library when they had been sitting at a small table with their heads together, plotting a prank on their Lord. He had looked up at them briefly, and the look of recognition and longing that they had seen had been as completely unfathomable as it was moving. They had never seen this boy before, but his eyes seemed to say that they were family to him.

Later on during the week they had been throwing water balloons in the language hallway when they saw that one was heading straight for the green eyed boy who was completely focused on a book he was reading instead of his path. Before anyone could sound a warning, the boy bent forwards into a summersault right under the water balloon. He didn't even break his stride and his movement seemed so second nature to him that it was shocking. Even Hani who had lived in a martial arts dojo all of his life would have shown some shock or hesitation in that situation.

Then there had been the incident in the cafeteria. Hikaru had stumbled over a water bottle that someone had carelessly dropped on the floor. Arms reeling, he placed a hand on the nearest shoulder which just so happened to belong to the boy. The minute Hikaru touched him, the boy jumped and spun around, his eyes wide and filled with an absurd look of terror. Hikaru let go of him quickly and the boy bolted out of the cafeteria.

The boy was definitely a mystery to the twins, but they currently had a very interesting toy to play with. They would learn more about the green-eyed student when they bored of playing with Haruhi.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Hani was hyper, and not just your normal bouncy hyper but a complete bounce-off-the-walls-crazy-sugar-high hyper. Early in the week, the chairman had asked Hani to show a new student around Ouran.

The boy was short compared to the rest of the students at Ouran, and had looked so lost that Hani had immediately offered the boy Usa-chan to cheer him up. The boy, Yoru-chan, gave Hani a small smile and followed him silently through the halls along with Mori.

Throughout the entire tour, the only person to talk had been Hani. Yoru-chan seemed to be just as quiet as Mori, but he looked so cute holding Usa-chan in his arms. Hani had offered Yoru some of his favorite cake at the end of the tour, but Yoru had declined with a small shake of his head.

The next day Hani found an absolutely delicious looking cake on his desk with a small note place beside it. The note was a hand written thank you note from Yoru, and claimed that Yoru had made him a cake because he seemed to enjoy it so much.

Hani dove into the cake without a second thought and nearly cried when it was gone. It had been one of the best cakes that he ever tasted and Yoru-chan had made it himself! He had to get Yoru to bake for him again if it were the last thing he did!!

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Mori sat next to Hani as Hani mourned the loss of his newest cake from the new student Yoru. He and Hani had lead Yoru on a tour around Ouran and Mori realized that Yoru was very quiet, but a very kind person. He had made a cake for Hani in thanks for the tour and when Mori went to sit at his own desk, he found a rare book about the history of the samurai as well as a note.

Yes, Yoru-san was a very kind person.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi was getting annoyed. Ranka wouldn't stop talking about this sweet boy that he had run into at the supermarket. She was trying to study for an important exam that she had tomorrow, but her father persisted in talking about this unknown person who had assisted him in shopping since Haruhi had been too busy. It wasn't until Ranka had mentioned that they boy had been wearing an Ouran uniform that Haruhi looked up.

Why would a stuck-up rich kid from Ouran go to a local supermarket? Ah. Haruhi remembered Tamaki mentioning a commoner-like person entering his class as a transfer student at the beginning of the week.

Maybe the boy could add some sanity to Ouran since all of the rich kids appeared to be completely insane.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Yoru Keiran, formerly known as Harry Potter let out a long suffering sigh as got ready to go to sleep. It had been two weeks since he had left the Wizarding World for good, and only a week since he had begun attending Ouran High. He really shouldn't have allowed Draco arrange his move to Japan. He had wanted to live somewhere normal, somewhere where he wouldn't stand out.

Instead he was being driven everywhere in a stretch limo, living in a colossal mansion, and going to a school with Japan's elite. If he ever went back to England he was going to feed Draco to some snakes.

All he wanted to do was disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that for a prologue for my first story? *rubs back of neck* constructive criticism would be great and I would love to hear from anyone reading this story. Tell me what you think!

Yahari


	2. History of Betrayal

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I also don't own a single dose of sanity.

Pairings: Unknown. There is a poll on my profile, or you could vote for your favorite in a review or pm

AN: This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I also would appreciate it if you could tell me what pairing you would like to see. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week. This chapter is mostly background info for this story (Sirius is still alive, Voldie died in 5th year, ect.)

A special thanks to all who Reviewed or put this story on Alert!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betrayal was a bitch, and everyone expected him to sit there and take it because he was Harry bloody Potter. No more. He wouldn't take any more of it.

Everyone in the Wizarding World knew him.

No, they knew _of_ him.

The him that they knew was imaginary, something that they had built up from hearing so many stories about him and reading so many articles in the Daily Prophet.

Everyone knew of how he vanquished Lord Voldemort. The foul, snake-faced man had killed his parents, but when he tried to kill Harry, his spell rebound upon him and apparently killed him. While the rest of the Wizarding World celebrated that night, Harry was abandoned on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle's house.

It was then that the Harry that the Wizarding World had made up and the Harry that was really there separated ways. Everyone in the Wizarding World believed that he had grown up being treated like a bloody prince with a family that catered to his every whim. Nothing could have been farther from the truth.

From the moment he had been found on their doorstep the Dursley's had hated him. For the first few years of his life with them he had been ignored. They had shut him in a small cupboard under the stairs and only gave him the bare minimum to survive. Young Harry didn't live, he merely survived.

It was when Harry turned six that things took a turn for the worse. It was that year that Harry and Dudley were expected to attend kindergarten. The first day of school lead to the first beating that Harry had ever received, but it certainly wouldn't be the last. Vernon was called into the school around lunch time due to Dudley misbehaving. The teacher had proceeded to tell Vernon that Dudley was extremely spoiled and vastly overweight for his age. Then she told him that Dudley should be more like his cousin Harry who was a complete angle in her class and a very perceptive child.

The minute Vernon got home that night all hell broke loose. He slammed his sizable hand into the side of Harry's face, knocking him to the floor. The next day, Harry didn't show up to school. Vernon informed the school that he was enrolling Harry in a privet school nearby and no one investigated it further.

From that day on Harry became a veritable slave and speck of dirt in the Dursley household. He was left to do all of the house-hold work and was often denied food. When he didn't complete a task to a satisfactory level he was hit, and when Vernon was in a bad mood he was beaten with the belt.

This abuse continued uninterrupted for five more years until Harry's eleventh birthday when he discovered that he was a wizard.

To say that Harry had been shocked would have been like saying that Voldemort was a minor danger. It would have been the understatement of the millennium. Harry had been scared out of his mind. For his entire life he had been told that the magic didn't exist and that he didn't mean anything to anyone, and now there was someone telling him that there was an entire society of wand wielding wizards and witches who cherished him as their savior.

He followed the man against the demands of his Uncle and hoped against all hope that this was the escape that he had been praying for. For an entire year Harry didn't have to live with his horrid family, he was given three meals a day and the only abuse he got was verbal from the potions professor. He learned that his parents weren't deadbeat drunks and he learned that people could actually love him.

Yet that summer he was sent right back to the Dursley's for another few months of agony, yet this time it seemed worse for he had tasted hope for a time before losing it.

This pattern continued for five years until the very end of his fifth year. It was in Harry's fifth year at the Ministry of Magic that Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all. Throughout his fifth year, the Order of the Phoenix had been hunting down the Horcruxes until all that remained of Voldemort's soul were the piece that he had and the piece inside of Harry.

At the beginning of the final battle, Bellatrix had hit Harry with an Avada Kedavra while his back was turned, but because of the prophesy, the shot hadn't killed him, but instead destroyed the bit of Voldemort's soul that he had once harbored.

Voldemort was killed by Harry with a simple bludgeoning curse that snapped his neck like a twig. Voldemort fell, and the battle raged on until all of the deatheaters had either fled or been killed.

Harry and many others were rushed to St. Mungo's for treatment and the Wizarding World rejoiced at the death of the Dark Lord.

Harry himself had never been happier. Voldemort was gone and he would finally be allowed to live with his godfather, but this was not what cruel fate had in store for him.

At 7:27 a.m. two weeks after the death of You-Know-Who, several dozen Auror's apperated to 's with the intent of arresting one Harry James Potter on the grounds that he was becoming the next Dark Lord. With the help of his godfather, Harry fled through an unguarded floo.

Harry went to the one place where no one would think to look for him: Malfoy Manner.

During fourth when Ron had abandoned him, Harry had been found on the balcony of the Astronomy tower by Draco who had actually started a civil conversation with him. Over time, Harry grew to trust Draco and the Malfoys defected to the side of the Light.

Only Sirius, Remus, and the twins knew of Harry's close friendship with Draco, and so when the Ministry sent Aurors to watch everyone whom they knew were close to him, Harry was able to escape.

Draco had taken him in with open arms and immediately started to plan Harry's escape from Europe. The final destination would be Japan. Harry had left all of the planning to Draco and contacted Gringotts for his financial information. He was shocked beyond belief to learn that his inheritance extended far beyond the vault that he had been using for the past five years. The Potter Family had a total of seven vaults not including the trust fund vault that he had been using. The Potter's also owned several businesses in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

He also found that he was the only living descendent of Gryffindor through the Potter line and was listed as the heir to Slytherin because he had defeated the last living heir.

Draco had been ecstatic when he learned of the boost in the budget. He had helped Harry contact the businesses that his family owned and assisted him in taking charge of them. He also ordered a credit card from Gringotts so that Harry could access his accounts while in Japan.

After gathering what belongings he could, Harry boarded a plane and headed towards his new life as Yoru Keiran in Japan.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Shinsetsu Doraiba stood in the crowded airport and held his sign a little bit higher when he saw more people exiting the gate where his newest client would be exiting. His chauffeuring company had nearly had a heart attack when they were contacted by _the _Malfoy heir. Apparently he was hiring someone to drive a close friend of his around for a year, and the company had decided that Doraiba was the one for the job.

He was startled out of his memories as a small hand tapped on his shoulder from behind, and a slightly accented voice quietly questioned him.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be the driver that Draco hired for me?"

Doraiba was astounded as he turned to greet the man he had been hired out to. He had been expecting a stuck up rich kid who would most likely be dressed in designer labels and order him around like a common mutt, and yet here stood this delicate boy who was dressed in a normal tee-shirt and jeans, politely inquiring if he were the driver that was supposed to greet him.

"H-hai. I am Shinsetsu Doraiba and I have indeed been hired by Malfoy-sama to help you get around Yoru-sama. Might I suggest that we gather your belongings?"

The small boy in front of me smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Please call me Keiran Shinsetsu-san. I have all of my belongings in my bag here thank you. Can we head home? I'm afraid that the plane ride was rather long, and I didn't sleep a wink."

Doraiba couldn't help but smile widely at the boy's polite speech and kind, down-to-earth manner.

"It's Doraiba to those whom I like, so feel free to call me that. The limo is waiting for you right outside."

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Harry followed Shinse---Doraiba-san out the door and to a long, extravagant stretch limo and plotted at least fifty ways to murder Draco ranging from shoving him off of a glacier to giving him to Argog gift wrapped.

He had told Draco explicitly that he wanted to blend in with everyone else, to disappear, and Draco had him riding around in a bloody LIMO!

Doraiba-san was a pleasant person, and Harry grew to like him intensely during their drive to Harry's new home. Half an hour into the drive, Harry began to wonder where the heck Draco had him living, and when Doraiba-san turned onto a privet road and turned around a sharp bend, his worse fears were confirmed. Draco had gone and bought him a freaking palace.

Perhaps sending a boggart in the mail to Draco wasn't such a bad idea after all.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxx

Thousands of miles away, Draco Malfoy fought down a vicious shiver that he got anytime someone ploted his ultimate demise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second chapter already! Updates will not be quite this fast in the future, but I am on break right now and I am so pumped to write this story. As always, reviews are wonderful and great and if you review I will be your eternal slave!

Yahari

Thanks to Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Cinnri Struesel, Katsy17, Mistress Hikari, Tintenkatze, and bloodylupin for reviewing!! You make me smile!!


	3. This was no accident

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. I also don't own a single dose of sanity.

Pairings: Unknown. There is a poll on my profile, or you could vote for your favorite in a review or pm

AN: This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I also would appreciate it if you could tell me what pairing you would like to see. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week.

A special thanks to all who Reviewed or put this story on Alert!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Perhaps sending a boggart in the mail to Draco wasn't such a bad idea after all. _

"Fujioka-san, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I am Yoru Keiran"

Haruhi was expecting to come home to an empty apartment and having to cook dinner while doing her homework and waiting for her father to arrive. She was definitely not expecting to see the green-eyed boy that her father persisted in rambling about in her kitchen making stir-fry and listening to her cross-dressing father rant about work.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?"

Ah, blunt as always.

"Haruhi my daughter! I saw Kei-kun on my way home and just had to invite him over so you two could meet! Isn't he adorable?"

Haruhi looked away from her idiotic father and saw a rather red Yoru-san still cooking.

"Dad, you really shouldn't drag people home with you and force them to cook you dinner."

"Fujioka-san, it's no bother. I am happy to have someone to talk to. I've just recently moved to Japan you know, and I really do love to cook."

Haruhi gave Yoru-san a small, understanding smile and walked into the kitchen to see if she could help him with anything.

"Kei-kun! Who did you move here with? Do you need to call them?"

"No Ranka-san. I moved here alone. There is no one expecting me," Yoru-san explained, his hands shaking slightly as he lifted the pan once again.

"Where are your parents Kei-kun?"

Haruhi was sorely tempted to hit Ranka when he asked such an insensitive question. She saw Keiran-san slowly close his eyes and take a deep breath before answering.

"My parents died a long time ago, and I have recently become emancipated from my previous guardians."

The house was silent as Yoru-san set out the plates for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school was not what you could call quiet for Yoru. He had gone to pick up Haruhi that morning to give her a ride to school and Ranka-san had screamed in his ear when he saw the limo.

When they had pulled into school, Fujioka-san had been forcefully dragged away by the set of twins that reminded him of Fred and George, causing Fujioka-san to forget her bento in the back seat.

Grabbing the bento, Yoru waved goodbye to Doraiba-san and headed to his classroom for the day. At lunch time, while looking around for Haruhi, Yoru collided face first with something solid. Looking up, Yoru saw a pair of glaring brown eyes. The glare was nothing compared to the ones Yoru had received from Snape on a daily basis, and the boy's eyes weren't angry per say, they looked almost scared.

"I do apologize for bumping into you, but do you suppose you could stop glaring at me? You're not that scary."

The boy looked away and grunted, holding his hand out to Yoru.

"Kasanoda"

"Pardon?" Yoru was confused, was the translation spell wearing off?

"My name, its Kasanoda."

Yoru's eyes widened when he saw the slight blush on Kasanoda-san's cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kasanoda-san." Yoru smiled as Kasanoda-san's blush grew darker and he started to stutter when trying to talk.

"I'm sorry, but I really must find my friend, she left her bento in my car and I wouldn't want her to go hungry."

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi was slightly upset. She had been dragged away from Yoru-san by the annoying twins and had forgotten her lunch somewhere along the way. She had put some leftovers from the meal Yoru-san had made in there too.

She was ready to give up her lunch as a lost cause when it appeared in front of her face, being dangled there by pale, slim fingers.

"Fujioka-san, I believe that you left this in the limo earlier. I wouldn't want you to go hungry."

A smile lit up Haruhi's face as she turned to greet Yoru, thanking him for returning her lunch.

"Yoru-san, would you like to join me for lunch?"

Yoru-san nodded and the two headed to the cafeteria.

As Haruhi opened the door, a hand reached out and pulled her into the room. Tamaki (the owner of the hand) pulled his 'daughter' into a fierce hug that was most certainly not reciprocated.

"Haruhi! The twins have told me a most terrifying tale of a devious boy who kidnapped you and brought you to school today! Tell father of this evil person!"

Haruhi elbowed Tamaki and opened the door once again to reveal Yoru-san standing there looking rather lost.

"This is the foul creature that dare tarnish my daughter with his presence?"

"I apologize Yoru-san. Tamaki is an idiot."

Haruhi took Yoru-san to Mori and Hani's table and sat down while Tamaki sulked in his corner.

"Kei-kun!! You know Haru-chan? That's wonderful! Hey, hey! Did you really make that cake that you sent me? It was really good. Mori even liked the book you sent him, didn't you Mori?"

"Aah."

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

After school Yoru searched high and low in Ouran for Fujioka-san so that she would have a ride home. He slowly opened the door to the third music room and came to the conclusion that Fujioka-san had some extremely weird friends.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

Tamaki-san was sitting in a royal red wing-backed chair dressed in a toga. The twins were on either side of him holding palm fronds and Hani-san was on Mori-san's back with a ring of leaves in his hair. Fujioka-san was sitting to the side in her normal uniform (how odd that she decided to wear the boys uniform) and looking rather bored. In the distance Yoru could see a bespectacled boy watching him calculatingly.

"It's him!!" Tamaki stood out of his chair and pointed his finger menacingly at Yoru. "You are the foul beast who is stealing my daughter from me!"

Yoru decided that it was best just to back away slowly and leave the music room.

Yoru quickly left the building and chose to explore the gardens for a bit.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Kasanoda roamed the gardens of Ouran mulling over the boy he had met earlier in the day. The boy hadn't been afraid of him at all, instead he had been rather friendly and polite even after he had glared at him.

Kasanoda was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the shifting of the roof tiles above him until one tile began its rapid descent towards his unprotected head. He barely had time to comprehend what he was seeing before a small body forcefully shoved him forwards and out of the way of the tile.

Kasanoda turned around to see who had helped him and witnessed a sight that would haunt his nightmares for ages. The boy whom he had been thinking of earlier was lying on the path with the roof tile lying broken on his back and several small shards of it impaling him through his jacket.

The boy's eyes were closed and blood was starting to stain his blue uniform.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Three stories above the garden, Mori witnessed the accident and immediately dialed the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are always welcome and please vote for your favorite pairing!!

Yahari


	4. Annoying Healers

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ouran High School Host Club, or the World (yet)

Pairings: Unknown. There is a poll on my profile, or you could vote for your favorite in a review or pm Haruhi is in the lead, voting ends on chapter 7.

AN: This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I also would appreciate it if you could tell me what pairing you would like to see. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week.

A special thanks to all who Reviewed or put this story on Alert!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasanoda paced the narrow hallways of the hospital anxiously, his eyes darting from side to side as if looking for an escape. He wished it had just been a bad dream, that the boy hadn't pushed him out of the way, that the roof tile hadn't fallen, that he would wake up in his bed any second.

He just knew that everyone at Ouran would place the blame on him too. They would say that he had dropped the tile on the boy, or that he had beaten the boy up. That boy had been the first person at Ouran.

"Excuse me sir, are you the one who brought Yoru-san in?"

Kasanoda turned and glared worriedly at the doctor, causing the doctor to turn pale and grip his clipboard rather tightly.

"Uh-um, Y-yoru-san ha-has been transferred to an intens-intensive care unit at a lo-local hospital." With that, the frightened doctor ran off, leaving Kasanoda standing desolately in the hallway.

Intensive care meant that it was bad right? Kasanoda only hoped that Yoru-san would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

"I'm afraid I can't find which hospital they transferred him to."

Kyoya shut his laptop with a resounding clack and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It is rather worrying, but there is nothing that we can do at the moment."

The room was hushed as the Hani chewed on Usa-chan's ear and held on tightly to Mori's hand. Haruhi's brow was furrowed with worry, and the usually emotionless Mori looked slightly concerned.

The only thing that really bothered Kyoya about this situation was once again the lack of information about the boy. He knew that Yoru-san had been taken to one of his family hospitals at first, all the paperwork had been properly filed to check him in. After he had been checked in, someone had ordered for him to be transferred to another hospital for no apparent reason and the hospital that was listed for his transfer had no record of him checking in.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Walking slowly through the gates of Ouran, Haruhi mused over the disappearance of Yoru-san. She was really worried about him, and yet there was no way to find or contact him. Just as she stepped out onto the road, Yoru-san's limo pulled up next to her and the driver's side window rolled down slowly to reveal a middle-aged, kind looking man.

"Excuse me Fujioka-san, but would you know where Keiran-san is? I was supposed to pick him up half an hour ago." The man looked genuinely concerned about Yoru-san's health, and Haruhi couldn't help but take pity on him.

"Yoru-san was taken to the hospital shortly after classes today. A roof tile fell on him, and we can't seem to find out which hospital he was taken to."

The driver's eyes widened considerably and he drove off without another word.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Yoru opened his eyes slowly only to shut them again in agony. His head felt as though someone had tried to ram a hippogriff into it and everything in the room around him was white. The room smelled sickeningly of antiseptic and Yoru wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

The sound of heels clacking on a tile floor alerted him to another person's presence in the room and an annoyingly loud and nasally voice spoke out.

"Yoru-san, it is good to see that you are awake. You are currently at Shindeiru Hospital with several severe cuts and lacerations. Evidently a roof tile fell on top of you and one of the shards became lodged between your thirteenth and fourteenth vertebrae which, if it had been left to the muggles to be treated, would have debilitated you for the rest of your life. How lucky for you that someone found your ID and transferred you here instead. We will require you to stay here for another day or so for testing and then you will be free to go."

The doctor then turned and left, leaving Yoru alone in the room that would possibly drive him insane if it didn't obtain some more color.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi was more than slightly worried as she looked around the cafeteria once again. She had not been able to sleep the night before, constantly being brought to awareness when she thought of Yoru. Though she hadn't seen him before he was shipped off to the hospital, she had heard Mori telling Hani what had occurred, and it hadn't sounded good at all.

Now Yoru-san hadn't shown up to school, no one knew where he was, and no one had heard from him. Not even the demon king was able to find him!

Hani hadn't smiled all day and was refusing his cake, which made several of the students at Ouran behave as though the end of the world was coming.

Mori had been quiet as usual, but his posture was a tenth of a degree more rigid than normal and his pinky finger kept twitching as though he needed to move or just do something.

Haruhi could sympathize with his restlessness as she stood up from the lunch table and left to wander around the school gardens.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Meiwaku Ejiki had been a doctor for fifteen _long_ years and never had he had a patient quite as impossible as Yoru Keiran.

The boy had started off normal, merely nodding and asking simple questions, but when he had refused to let the boy leave earlier than noon the next day the boy had become intolerable.

He didn't know how the boy did it (the boy most certainly hadn't had a wand on him when he was admitted) but that brat had dyed his room bright green with black stars. Ejiki had quickly changed the room back to the normal, _peaceful_ white only to find that his midnight blue healers robes had been turned canary yellow.

The little demon then transfigured his bedside table in to a parrot, and Ejiki couldn't get the damn thing to change back or even to shut up.

Now he was stuck walking around the hospital in canary yellow robes with a gaudily colored parrot following him and mimicking every single damn thing it heard.

If he hadn't taken a vow to do no harm when he became a healer, Ejiki would have strangled the little monster then and there.

He glanced at his wristwatch and breathed a sigh of relief. Only seven hours, sixteen minuets, and thirty-seven seconds before he could legally discharge the wretched brat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake (I couldn't resist)

Draco sat in the lavish parlor of his mansion and sipped his tea serenely. Just because he had felt a shiver of impending doom earlier in the day didn't necessarily mean that something bad was going to happen, and he wouldn't let a silly little thing like a bad premonition spoil his day.

Hearing a rhythmic tapping noise, Draco looked up towards the window and saw an elegant black eagle owl pecking away with a package attached to its foot.

He unlatched the window and ushered the owl in, taking note that there was a small card on top of the package. The owl dropped its burden on the table and swiftly flew back out the window.

The card was very simple and merely stated "Thank you, from Yoru". Draco smiled and pulled the box forward, eager to see what Harry had gotten for him. Draco knew that Harry had wanted to live like a commoner when he arrived in Japan, but Draco had just known that Harry would enjoy the life Draco had set up for him instead. After all, why should someone blend in when they could do so much more?

Draco unhurriedly opened the lid of the box and nearly screamed. Out from the box stepped Pansy Parkinson in a wedding dress declaring that she was pregnant with his child. Draco passed out on the floor and the boggart reverted to its original state and rubbed its pointy hands together gleefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translations:

Shindeiru: Dead

Meiwaku: Annoying

Ejiki: Prey

Wow, chapter three already! This story is moving along faster than I thought it would (I usually get writers block after writing one chapter or so of a story.) Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter (all three of you), and please, please, please vote for your favorite pairing for this story. (The poll is on my profile.)

Yahari


	5. Vow of Protection

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the remnants of my mind. That does not, in any way include Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club

Pairings: Unknown. There is a poll on my profile, or you could vote for your favorite in a review or pm

AN: This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I also would appreciate it if you could tell me what pairing you would like to see. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week.

A special thanks to all who Reviewed or put this story on Alert!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doraiba groaned as his cell phone rang, adding more pain to his already pounding headache. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in two days due to the hospitalization and subsequent disappearance of the boy he had come to think of as a son.

Flicking his cell phone open he blinked back his shock as Keiran-san's voice was projected from the speaker.

"Doraiba-san? Are you there? Hello?" Doraiba brought the phone back to his ear and attempted to speak in coherent sentences.

"Ye-Yes Keiran-san. Are you all right? I was told that you were brought to a hospital! I was so worried when I didn't hear from you."

"I'm fine Doraiba-san. I'm sorry for worrying you, but could you please come pick me up I'm at Shindeiru hospital and I don't have a way to get home."

Doraiba stuttered out a simple yes and ran out of his apartment with his car keys in hand.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Yoru stumbled through the front doors of his mansion and was immediately fussed over by the house elves that Draco had assigned him. Waving them off, he walked slowly to his bedroom and lay down. He was so bloody ecstatic to be out of that bloody hospital. Though he had tried using several color-change spells and a bit of transfiguration, it had taken a rather inventive spell that he had gotten from the twins to get the doctor to let him go. The doctor would be talking in rhyme for a good part of the month, and Yoru couldn't find it in himself to feel bad for the man.

He picked up a catalogue that was lying on his nightstand and began flipping through it, preparing mentally for his return to school the next day.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Kasanoda had never been so worried in his life. Yoru-san, the astonishing person who wasn't afraid of him and actually saved him had disappeared without a trace. It had been almost three days and he still didn't know if the boy was even alive or not.

Kasanoda sat down heavily on one of the benches in the garden and rested his head in his hands, his fingers intertwining with his hair and tugging at it angrily.

A small hand tapped on his shoulder, and Kasanoda leveled his best glare at the person who had interrupted his solitude.

"Um, Kasanoda-san, I hope you will forgive me for disturbing you, but I wished to inform you that I was out of the hospital and quite all right."

Kasanoda blinked repeatedly, hardly believing that the one he had been so worried about was standing right in front of him looking perfectly fine. He let out a grunt of happiness and got down on his knees before Yoru and rolled up his sleeve, showing Yoru-san the black writing that he had placed there shortly after the accident.

On his arm was written his promise to protect Yoru-san forever.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya, upon entering his homeroom, was greeted with a rather vexing sight. Yoru Keiran, the one person he could never obtain any data on was sitting in his normal seat looking no worse for wear. Kyoya knew that the boy had obtained several severe injuries from the incident, he had gone over the medical files himself and yet there the boy sat not three full days after the event looking as if it hadn't even occurred.

Shaking his head, Kyoya took his seat and filed the information away for later analysis.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

It was the end of the day and Hunny couldn't stop bouncing around. It wasn't like he was normally still, but today was exceptionally worse than usual. It was as though someone had spiked his cake with a double shot of pure espresso. The reason he was so hyper? Kei-chan had come back to school and was okay!

Hunny smiled cutely at his patrons left for the day and dug into his cake with a gusto that had been missing the past few days.

The doors to the music room were pushed open as Haruhi arrived, pulling a rather reluctant Kei-chan behind her. Haru-chan's hand was latched onto Kei-chan's arm and she seemed very reluctant to let it go much to the embarrassment of Kei-chan.

Hunny ran over to Kei-chan and grabbed hold of his other hand, pulling Kei-chan and subsequently Haru-chan over to his table.

Once they were both seated, Hunny pushed a piece of his favorite strawberry cake over to Kei-chan and plopped Usa-chan into his lap. Hunny beamed as Kei-chan began to eat the cake and giggled as he saw Mori surreptitiously looking Kei-chan over for injuries. He knew that Mori had grown fond of Kei-chan and had been really troubled when he witnessed the incident.

Hunny watched as the twins came over and dragged Kei-chan into a game of 'guess which twin'. Kei-chan scowled slightly, but played along, guessing correctly every time.

Tamaki watched the goings on furtively from over the top of the sofa, his eyes flickering back and forth from Haru-chan to Kei-chan, especially the place where her hand was still clamped tightly to Kei-chan's arm.

Kyoya simply sat in his corner and typed away at his laptop, but Hunny noticed him sneaking glances in their direction every so often, and his calculating gaze didn't seem quite so harsh when he looked at Kei-chan. Hunny smiled to himself and took another bite of his cake. Kei-chan fit in well with their little family, and he was going to make sure that Kei-chan stayed with them.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

Hundreds of miles away in England, Draco Malfoy was fuming. He had just received a notice from a hospital in Japan that a Yoru Keiran had been checked in and he had been listed as the closest family member. Draco read the rest of the missive and growled. Harry had been checked out of the hospital for almost a day now and Draco had still not heard a thing from him. This would just not do.

Draco had told Harry the moment he decided to leave Europe that Harry simply _had_ to call him if anything bad happened as it most certainly would. Harry was purely a magnet for trouble, but never had Draco imagined him being clobbered by falling roof tiles!

Draco grinned evilly as he devised his plan to remind Harry why he should call Draco when he was hurt. Ordering an elf to pack for him, Draco started making arrangements for a short vacation to Japan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hinote Snidget pointed out to me that I never mentioned what happened to Hedwig, so this Omake is dedicated to them. (p.s. if you have an idea for an omake or side-story for this fic, please inform me of it in a review or pm, and if I use it, I will dedicate the omake to you!)_

Omake

Hedwig was pissed. Her foolish master had flown the coope and had dared to leave her behind! The nerve of that chick. Now she was trapped in this drab farce of a house with a man who smelled more like a mutt, a werewolf who had an odd asphyxiation with chocolate, and a greasy-haired man who had a nose longer than a toucan's.

These foolish humans were driving her insane and she wanted her chick back! It was only a matter of time before the idiots left a window unwarded or left a door open, and then she would make her escape. Until then she just had to suffer, but she did let off some of her anger by leaving a present on their heads every time they walked under here, and she did enjoy the squawking noise they made when she flew towards their eyes with her claws extended.

Hedwig's eyes twinkled brightly as she plotted against the men who were keeping her from her chick.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

In the corner of the room, Sirius watched Harry's owl and shuddered. That owl was pure evil incarnate, and he was almost positive that that merry twinkle in its eye bode great ill for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done and my computer had decided to curse me! It turns off at random times and drives me batty! Oh well, at least it still works most of the time. Please review and vote for your favorite pairing in the poll! Kyoya, Haruhi, and Kasanoda are in a three way tie for Yoru's heart at the moment, closely followed by Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Draco! The final outcome is completely up to you!

Yahari


	6. Malfoy vs Hosts: who will win?

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: I own a dog and a rabbit that believes it's a dog, not Harry Potter or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings: Unknown. There is a poll on my profile, or you could vote for your favorite in a review or pm

AN: This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I also would appreciate it if you could tell me what pairing you would like to see. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week

A special thanks to all who reviewed or put this story on alert!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otori Kyoya was beyond _curious_ when he entered his classroom and came across the Draco Malfoy sitting at Yoru-san's desk and looking rather disgruntled. Of course he had known that Malfoy-san had arranged for Yoru-san's transfer to Ouran, but to actually visit him here spoke of a stronger relationship between the two of them than he had previously thought.

Malfoy-san turned and narrowed his silver eyes into a glare as he caught Kyoya analyzing him. Kyoya merely gave him a smirk and sat down in his desk, pulling out his laptop.

Kyoya continued to discreetly watch Malfoy-san out of the corner of his eye, his fingers dancing swiftly across the keyboard as he typed in new information and speculations on Yoru-san. His fingers froze as he saw Malfoy-san's face break into a grin and he nearly lost his composure all together as he saw Malfoy-san get out of the chair and_ hug_ Yoru-san who was standing in the doorway openmouthed.

Malfoy-san then lifted his hand and gave Yoru-san a rather hard whack on the back of the head, causing both Yoru-san and Kyoya to wince.

Kyoya mentally let out a groan of disappointment as the puzzle that was Yoru-san only became bigger.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

"You are a complete and utter idiot."

Yoru cringed as Draco began his tirade. Seeing Draco sitting in his classroom first thing in the morning had not been expected, and having an obviously angry Draco pull him out of the classroom and into a more secluded area did not make for a good day.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you call me or owl me? I told you to inform me if you became injured in any way, but I suppose that bloody head of yours is too thick for the message to have gotten through. I have half a mind to drag you back to my manor right now and chain you in the basement if that's what it takes to keep you safe. You are a fucking idiot!"

Feeling about three inches tall, Yoru tried to calm the red-faced Draco down.

"I apologize for not contacting you Dray, I'm really sorry for having worried you, it's just that I'm not used to having people worry about me like that."

Draco looked torn between continuing his rant and smothering Yoru in a hug. To Yoru's relief, he settled for a soft hug.

"You do realize that I will be sticking to your side like a curse all day right?"

Yoru briefly considered if bashing his head against the wall would alleviate his annoyance in any way before deciding against it. He would merely have to put up with Draco for the day. Little did he know just how annoying Draco could be.

"Kei, I know you have no fashion sense what so ever, but this is ridiculous. I know I bought you a uniform that would fit you properly and enough contacts to last you five years, so what gives?"

Yoru grimaced again and looked Draco straight in the eye.

"You know I just wanted to disappear, not stand out, live in a mansion, drive in a limo, and go to a school for the wealthy and influential."

Draco glared and his lips curled into a sneer.

"If I ever get a hold of the bloody idiots who made you fear standing out I'll kill them, but beyond that, don't you realize that looking like a commoner in a school like this causes you to stand out more than if you dressed properly? I bet it didn't even go through your thick head Potter."

With that, Draco dragged a feebly protesting Yoru out to the limo that he had arrived in.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

"Who's that?"

"The blond had to be the heir of the Malfoy family, but who is that cutie next to him in the school uniform?"

"Do you think he's going to join the host club?"

Kasanoda strolled through the hall paying very little attention to the gossiping gaggle of people around him but keeping his eyes open for Yoru-san. He looked around again and dropped the bag he had been holding.

There was Yoru-san, but it hardly looked like him. Gone was the baggy, ill-fitted uniform, the horrid glasses, and the bird's nest hair. In its place was a form fitting, very flattering uniform, large, clear emerald green eyes, and black hair tied back at the nape of the boy's neck leaving bangs hanging down artfully. Yoru-san looked adorable and Kasanoda could feel his cheeks heating up slightly.

Then Kasanoda spotted something that infuriated him. Standing too close for comfort to his Yoru was a handsome blond. The blond then brushed back a lock of Yoru-san's hair and whispered something in his ear causing Yoru-san to blush.

Kasanoda could barely hear the shrieks of 'moe' from the girls around him over the rushing of the blood in his ears.

Who was that blond to be so intimate with Yoru-san?

Yoru-san looked up from the blond and spotted Kasanoda, causing Kasanoda to fully view those vivid green eyes for the first time.

"Kasanoda-san, how are you? This is Draco Malfoy; he's a close friend of mine from England. Draco, this is Kasanoda-san."

Kasanoda nodded tersely and gave this_ Malfoy_ one of his worst glares. Malfoy just glared back and dragged Yoru-san away.

"You'll have time to talk with your friends later Kei. Why don't you show me around this school of yours?"

Yoru-san looked over his shoulder and said a hasty good-bye to Kasanoda before being pulled down another hallway by Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxLa-de-da-de-da don't mind mexxxxxxxxxx

The end of the day couldn't come quickly Yoru. Draco had spent half of the day asking inane questions and insulting the Japanese culture and the other half dragging him from one end of the school to the other, and Yoru was exhausted.

He had managed to introduce Draco to the few people he knew and Draco had managed to be polite to them for the most part. The only odd thing was how Draco and Kasanoda-san had started a glare war the moment he introduced them.

"Kei, anybody home?"

Yoru jumped as Draco shouted in his ear and glared daggers at a smirking Draco.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now! I'm going back to England tonight, but I want you to know that if you don't inform me the next time something happens I will find out and I will tell the twins where you are." Draco smiled maliciously and Yoru had to fight down a shudder. The thought of the twins visiting only conjured images of mass chaos and destruction. He could only imagine what would happen if the twins met Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Good-bye for now Kei. Be sure to send plenty of letters!" Draco leaned down and planted a light kiss on Yoru's cheek before walking off and leaving Yoru alone.

Yoru blinked slowly and shrugged. He picked up his book bag and went to go find Doraiba-san so he could go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake- Hedwig's Revenge

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was not a happy household at the moment. The place could usually be described as depressing at best, but now it was absolute dismal.

Sirius Black, escapee from Azkaban and godfather of Harry Potter sat huddled in a dark corner of the library covered from head to toe in a rain tarp. He had taken five showers so far that day because that ruddy bird had taken a liking to using him as a loo. He didn't know how much more of this torture his poor hair could take.

Remus Lupin, resident werewolf and family figure of Harry Potter sat in the kitchen crying bitterly. His entire stash of chocolate was gone, completely destroyed. Harry's horrid bird had clawed it all to pieces and covered it all in feathers. Remus sobbed again and bashed his head against the table.

Severus Snape, potions master and all around grouch glowered from within the shadows of the basement. He should have known that Harry bloody Potter's bird would be just as infuriating as the boy himself. Snape had been working on some potions of a delicate nature when the bloody pidgin dropped several kneazle hairs into them. The reaction had been catastrophic to say the least, and now anytime he tried to make a potion, the bird would do something to destroy it irrevocably.

High up in one of the rafters, hidden from view, Hedwig clacked her beak in a satisfactory manner. It was only a matter of time before the foolish humans gave in and let her out to find her chick. Until then, she would continue to make their lives miserable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now we are done with chapter six! Voting for the pairings ends next chapter so be sure to vote for your favorite! I know you're all itching to click on that review button, so I won't detain you any longer with my useless prattle. (_hint hint_ _**REVIEW!**_)

Yahari


	7. Just a Broken Bone or Two

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: I own a dog and a rabbit that believes it's a dog, not Harry Potter or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings: Unknown. There is a poll on my profile, or you could vote for your favorite in a review or pm. Voting ends this chapter!!

AN: This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I also would appreciate it if you could tell me what pairing you would like to see. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week.

A special thanks to all who reviewed or put this story on alert!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoru was quite exhausted by the end of the week. After Draco left, Kasanoda-san had stuck to his side like a burr for some odd reason, and Otori-san had taken to watching him every spare minute he had. It was unnerving to say the least.

Ranka-san had named himself fill-in father and mother to Yoru and was constantly dragging Yoru into the apartment for tea or dinner.

The members of the Host Club were acting as eccentric as usual, but now they had begun pulling him into their nonsense. Suou-san had taken one look at him before declaring that they had always needed the 'polite type' (whatever that was) and tried to coerce him into joining the club. Yoru had declined, but the idiot was determined and wouldn't stop pestering him about it.

Suou-san had gone so far as to order Hikaru and Kaoru-san to kidnap him during the lunch period and bring him to the music room. Much to the relief of Yoru, Kasanoda-san had frightened them off with a glare and a grunt.

Such troublesome events had occurred all week and Yoru was quite ready for a relaxing weekend. Unfortunately, the fates had other plans in store for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxWafflesxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If anything could be said about Kasanoda besides 'scary', it was that he was fiercely determined. Ever since Yoru-san returned to school, Kasanoda had stuck by his side every moment he could in order to protect him.

He had fought off host club members, crazy fangirls, and the occasional teacher, yet he couldn't quite get rid of the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

It was a Friday, the best and worst day of the week. He would get to go home for the weekend, but there would be two full days that he wouldn't see or be able to protect Yoru-san.

Kasanoda surreptitiously snuck a glance at the black-haired boy who was seated beside him, reading a history text book. He looked so fragile and peaceful in that moment, like a little bird perched on a delicate branch.

As the bell rang, Yoru-san softly closed his text book and placed it in his bag.

They walked silently to their separate classes and Kasanoda frowned slightly when they had to part. Yoru-san never talked much about what went on in his classes, if he liked the teachers or if he got along with anyone. Kasanoda hoped that everyone treated Yoru-san with the upmost respect, or he would live up to his title as a Yakuza.

Kasanoda found it almost impossible to pay attention to his last period class of the day. His mind kept wandering to Yoru-san and the bad feeling he was getting. Finally, after what felt like hours, the bell rang and Kasanoda was free to go. He found Yoru in back of the school with Haruhi-san, the only tolerable host in his opinion.

The host club appeared to be filming a movie, probably another one of their odd publicity stunts. Kasanoda saw a peculiar girl leading two of his classmates around, chattering on about them being the villains in the movie.

One of the two finally had enough and shoved the girl to get her to let go of his arm. The girl went careening backwards into Haruhi-san who caught her. Yoru-san caught Haruhi-san and with one arm and placed the other behind him to catch his fall. The three of them fell backwards into a steel structure, slamming Yoru-san's shoulder into the side of it before he landed on his wrist with Haruhi-san and the girl on top of him.

Kasanoda ran over to Yoru-san's side and helped Haruhi-san and the young woman off of Yoru-san who was clutching his left wrist closely to his chest. Kasanoda felt the bitter pangs of guilt as Yoru-san spoke, his voice slightly strained in pain.

"Erm, can someone please get me to a doctor? I believe I've broken my wrist."

xxxxxxxxxxxxWafflesxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya hated to admit it, but he was worried about Yoru-san. He had called his family's hospital as soon as he realized Yoru-san was injured, and had noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he gripped his phone.

Now he was stuck in the waiting room of the hospital as the doctors x-rayed Yoru-san's wrist and his foot was tapping impatiently on the linoleum floor. Uitto-san, one of his family's best doctors soon entered the waiting room and headed over to him.

"Otori-sama, your friend did indeed break his wrist and we are currently resetting it. He will be unable to use it for two to three weeks depending on his rate of recovery. It there anything else you would like to know?"

Kyoya shook his head and dismissed Uitto-san before he was crowded by the other hosts and Kasanoda-san who were all eager for information.

"His wrist is broken and the doctors are setting it now. There is nothing to worry about."

Renge, the girl who had organized the whole film making process, looked miserable and sat down next to Kyoya with a huff.

"Kyoya, why are you so mad at me? You and I are meant to be married and you persist in ignoring me," Renge whined in Kyoya's ear, causing him to flinch in annoyance.

"We are not engaged, I am not some character in a video game you fell in love with, and your foolishness has caused serious damaged to a potential host. A union between you and I would bring no profit to me," Kyoya explained calmly, his hands clenched firmly on his knees.

Renge abruptly stood up and walked off, trying vainly to keep from crying at the callousness of the Host Club's demon king. Haruhi-san followed her in an attempt to soothe her, but Kyoya could honestly care less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxWafflesxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoru could honestly say with all certainty that he absolutely detested hospitals and wished that the person who had decided that all healing institutions should be painted white would burn in hell eternally.

His wrist hurt a fair bit, but he had faced worse pain and he was prepared to face worse if it meant that he could get out of the blasted hospital sooner.

"Really Uitto-san, I don't need a prescription for a pain medication, I'm sure that some mild, over the counter pain relief medicine will do just fine."

The doctor frowned at that and Yoru felt that it would be worth the hassle of breaking the code of secrecy on magic just to escape.

"Yoru-san, as much as I know you wish to leave, it is imperative that you have a clean bill of health first, and I assure you that the minute the morphine we administered is out of your system, your wrist will cause you some serious pain."

Yoru-sighed and gave in to the doctors demands, leaving the hospital four painfully_ long _hours later.

Doraiba-san was waiting for him in the front waiting room doing a rather good impression of a worried mother.

"Keiran-san! Are you all right? I was so worried when you called earlier and said that you were being detained in a hospital. Is your wrist okay?"

Yoru smiled lightly, blushing slightly at the show of concern.

"I'm fine Doraiba-san. Just broke my wrist is all. Nothing to worry about."

Doraiba-san snorted derisively and pulled Yoru into a hug, thoroughly stunning him.

"A broken wrist is definitely something to worry about Keiran-san. My kids have all grown up on me, and you've become like another son to me if you don't mind me saying, so I have every right to worry over you."

Hesitantly, Yoru lifted his arms and gave Doraiba-san a hug back. Maybe Draco's arrangements for his life in Japan weren't so bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxWafflesxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Europe, Draco Malfoy was absolutely bloody livid. He had just gotten a letter once again informing him that Harry bloody Potter was in the bloody hospital. The idiot had forgotten to contact him as well.

Draco picked up a piece of parchment and began to inscribe a letter to Mr. Fred and George Weasley. As much as he hated to do this to Harry, he couldn't help but feel the boy had brought it upon himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake-Hedwig's escape

Sirius Black was at wit's end. The atrocious, horrendous bird had tortured his housemates and him for over a week now and he absolutely couldn't take any more of the abuse.

Jotting down a quick letter explaining what had transpired at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius attached the note to Hedwig's outstretched leg and threw the windows open. He prayed that the nasty bird would find its way to Harry and leave him alone once and for all.

He closed the window behind the owl and locked it quickly before running down the stairs to start a drinking party to celebrate the bird's departure

xxxxxxxxxxxxWafflesxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the inky darkness of the night, Hedwig's eyes twinkled brighter than the stars as she set out to find her chick. When she found him, she was going to give him such a cuff to the head with her wing that he wouldn't know which way was up, and he deserved it for leaving her behind like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh, this chapter is definitely not my best work, but I did promise to have weekly updates. Some major Weasley action next chapter and the pairing will finally be decided upon, so be sure to vote for your favorite before the next chapter goes up!! Currently Kyoya is in the lead followed by Kasanoda.

Yahari


	8. Double Trouble Twins

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter I do not. Not mine is Ouran. Leave me alone you will.

Pairings: And the winner is......Kyoya/Harry!!!

AN: This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I also would appreciate it if you could tell me what pairing you would like to see. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week.

A special thanks to all who reviewed or put this story on alert!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and George Weasley were not happy, and when Fred and George Weasley weren't happy, the world was a truly terrifying place to live in.

Not only had their little Harry-kins disappeared without enlightening them as to his destination, he had also gotten harmed twice! The boy was a walking magnet for trouble, and how were they supposed to protect him as elder brothers should when they didn't even know where he was?

Imagine their surprise when a letter from Draco Malfoy showed up on their doorstep giving them Harry's current location and a brief summary of what he had been up to. They had immediately arranged a portkey to Japan and were standing outside of a rather opulent school called Ouran waiting for their baby brother.

They were waiting as patiently as they could, but were immediately distracted as their eyes fell upon a pair of twins that were obviously tricksters like them. This was an opportunity that they couldn't possibly pass up. They each walked up behind a twin and tapped them on the shoulder at the exact same time.

"Hello, I'm Fred"

"and I'm George"

"and we were wondering"

"if you two"

"would be willing"

"to show us around your school"

"and help us set up a prank on our little brother."

The twin's wicked smile was mirrored perfectly by the set of twins in front of them.

This was the beginning to a wonderful and truly terrifying friendship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxlovexpeacexpeanutbutterxxxxxxxx

Hikaru and Kaoru could hardly contain their surprise as they were greeted by another pair of identical twins, and their surprise only grew when they learned that the twins were the infamous Fred and George Weasley, founders and owners of the Weasley's Wacky Wheezes prank store.

They had idolized the two from the moment they first heard of them. The WWW prank store was like a paradise to them and they practically had a shrine to the Weasleys in their room. It was a dream come true to be able to orchestrate a plot with Fred and George.

"We would most certainly be willing to show you around our delightful school."

"It would be our pleasure to help divine creatures such as yourselves play a prank,"

"but could we inquire who we will be pranking?"

Fred and George smiled briefly at the twins before excitedly replying.

"Yoru Keiran is our little brother and target."

Hikaru and Kaoru felt their jaws drop to the floor. Not only did Yoru know the Weasley twins, but he was related to them? This definitely needed further research.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxlovexpeacexpeanutbutterxxxxxxxx

Kyoya was caught off guard (a rather rare occurrence indeed) when Hikaru and Kaoru showed up with a second set of identical twins. Doing what he did best, Kyoya pulled out his laptop and began to gather information on the new twins and found that they were apparently the owners of a rather successful prank shop, exactly the kind of people the twins would get along with.

Kyoya shook his head as he realized that it was going to be a _very_ long day if the two sets of twins had their way, and he was definitely going to be watching his back.

He made it to his classroom without incident and sat down silently in his chair after checking it for any electronical devices that the twins could have planted. The same could not be said for Yoru-san as he walked in a few minutes later.

The minute Yoru-san sat down in his chair, the legs of his chair gave out and the ceiling tile above him opened, allowing a can of bright green and sliver confetti to drop down on him, covering him from head to toe in the festive paper.

Kyoya hid a smile as Yoru-san huffed and glared at the people who were laughing at him. Really, the boy was too cute when he tried to look intimidating.

The door to the classroom burst open as Hikaru, Kaoru, Fred, and George all strode in, and Kyoya had to reign in his surprise as Yoru-san leapt up from the floor and gave the new set of twins a flying hug.

"Fred! George! It's been so long since I've seen you guys! How have you been? How is everyone?"

Kyoya was once again caught off guard at the amount of emotion the normally reserved Yoru-san was showing to and receiving from the twin foreigners.

Fred was the first person to pull out from the hug, and he promptly bopped Yoru-san on the head.

"What the heck were you thinking? How could you leave us behind like that? We were so worried and mum nearly had a fit. It was worse than that time that Ron was dropped out of the window!"

Yoru-san stared at the ground as he quietly responded to the vociferous red-head.

" 'm sorry Fred. I didn't have much of a chance to contact you guys after _they_ showed up and Dray thought that they would intercept any mail I sent." Yoru-san looked up and met Fred's concerned and slightly agitated gaze. "It wasn't my fault that _they _were watching you and George, making it impossible for me to contact you."

Kyoya frowned at the puzzling information. Who were _they_, and why were they stopping Yoru-san from getting in touch with the Weasleys? Only more mysteries to add to the growing collection of questions he had about the green-eyed boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxlovexpeacexpeanutbutterxxxxxxxx

Confetti, why did it have to be confetti? Yoru was standing in a restroom pulling bits of that blasted confetti out of his hair, but it wasn't working that well. The wretched stuff got everywhere. Yoru growled softly as he plucked yet another piece off of his uniform.

Strong arms grabbed him from behind and held on tightly, causing Yoru to tense up before relaxing into their grip.

"Harry," George whispered into his ear, "Fred's going to stay here and interrogate a few people while you show me a good local restaurant and tell me what's been going on with you, hmm?"

Yoru nodded wearily, knowing all too well that it was impossible to win an argument against either of the twins when they were determined.

"Good!"

George let go of Yoru's waist only to latch on to his arm and drag him out of the school.

"So where are we going to eat? I'm starving."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxlovexpeacexpeanutbutterxxxxxxxx

Fred rubbed his hands together in a scheming manner as he looked over Harry's group of friends. They were an interesting lot to say the least.

The twins Hikaru and Kaoru were fascinating and Fred was delighted that little Harry-kins had fallen in with some pranksters.

Kyoya was certainly peculiar and had an evil aura to him, but Fred passed him off as harmless to Harry.

The two blonds were obviously both insane. The smaller one kept raving about Harry's cooking and the elder one kept claiming that Harry was trying to steal his daughter from him. The person that he claimed was his daughter, Haruhi, merely looked bored with the proceedings.

The small blond's bodyguard, Takashi, seemed to be more of an overly large teddy-bear than any kind of a threat. The only one in the group who worried him was the gangster Kasanoda, but apparently he had taken a vow to always protect Harry-kins after Harry saved him from a death by roof tile. All in all, they seemed like an okay lot, but that wasn't going to stop Fred from having a little fun with them while ensuring the continued safety of his little brother.

Once all of the hosts and Kasanoda filed into the room that Fred had prepared, Fred slammed the door shut and turned off all of the lights. The room was pitch black until he switched on the flood lights and trained the concentrated beams onto the suspects. In a deep, menacing voice, Fred began his interrogation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxlovexpeacexpeanutbutterxxxxxxxx

George walked calmly into the sushi shop and sat down next to Harry who was already deciding on what he wanted to order.

After the waitress took their orders and went off, George pounced (figuratively of course).

"So Kei, what exactly have you been up to since you left? Any murders? Secret trysts in a closet? Illegitimate children?"

As Harry's face grew redder, George's smile grew wider.

"George, cut that out. I've just been getting used to life over here since the ministry over in Europe has cracked. No secret trysts, murders, or children."

George snickered and leaned forward, ruffling Harry's already messy hair. The two of them chatted amiably as their food arrived. Harry told George all about his new friends as George updated him in regards to the situation in England.

"Padfoot, Mooney, and Snape are all staying at Grimmauld Place, and last I heard, your owl was driving them nutty. The ministry currently has no clue as to your whereabouts and are still searching for you only in Europe. The Skeeter woman is writing articles now on how ridiculous the ministry is behaving right now, and many people are berating them for treating you like this. There are still some influential people who are calling for your capture, but most of them sided with Voldy during the war. Mum's worried about you, but none of us dared look for you in case the ministry was still watching us. Fred and I came here under the guise of a business deal and Moody was able to stop any Aurors from following us. Meanwhile, Fred and I have been sending the minister samples of the finest dragon dung we could find for months, and we can assure you that he hasn't gotten a proper night's sleep for a couple of weeks now due to some of our ingenious new products."

George reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny blue puff ball.

"Caterwaul Critters. Guaranteed to shout and scream louder than Snape when he's and a snit and shriller than Pansy Parkinson and little Ginny any day."

George stroked the top of the critters head as it opened its eyes groggily and yawned.

"Fred and I set fifty of these around the minister's house and set them all of in half an out increments. It was beautiful, and the best part about it is that he has no clue how to find them or how to get them to shut up."

Harry laughed and plucked a salmon roll off of George's plate. His laughter stopped abruptly as George's face grew serious (a rare event indeed).

"Now what's this I heard from Draco about you ending up in the hospital twice?"

Harry gulped slightly and looked down at the table.

"It wasn't that bad. I only got hurt a little bit, nothing serious, and I'm perfectly fine now."

George scowled and lifted Harry's chin up so that their eyes met.

"You know it's a big deal to Fred and me when you get injured. You're family to us, and it doesn't matter that your fine now, you were still hurt. We can't watch over you that well when you're here in Japan, but please take care of yourself, and if you every need anything, you know you can always contact us."

Harry nodded and smiled at George.

"I know I can always count on you and Fred, but shouldn't we get back to school before Fred murders my friends there?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxlovexpeacexpeanutbutterxxxxxxxx

Back at Ouran, Hikaru and Kaoru were shivering in fear. They had played on prank, one measly prank, on Fred Weasley, and now they seriously regretted it. All they had done was put hot sauce in his tea, but Fred had decided that he would have his revenge a hundred fold by the time he left Japan.

So far, the twin's lockers had been booby trapped to blast them with paint when they opened them, they had fallen through a hole in the floor covered by fake, break-away tiles, and they had been covered from head to toe in bird seed and attacked by sparrows with sharp, pointy claws and beaks. Their lunches in the cafeteria had somehow reared up and attacked them and they had been followed around by a horible noise that was similar to the sound of a dieing cat mixed with a rusty nail dragged along a glass plate.

They held each other tighter as they peeked through the crack in the door of the closet that they were hiding in and saw Fred's twin come back with Yoru in tow. They knew from experience that if the retribution from one twin was bad, the combined vengeance from two was something to give one a phobia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake-Snape and the Portrait

Severus Snape was by no means inept or cowardly, and he kept his tongue as sharp as a blade. While he may occasionally back down from a physical fight, he would never say no to a battle of wit and words, which is why we find him in front of the portrait of Sirius's dear deceased mother.

"You pompus half-blood bat! You foul festering fool! Get out of my pristine house at once before you defile it with your soiled polluted blood."

"You will cease your incessant prattle you moth-eaten old biddy. Your house is a travesty and you ideas of blood purity are brainless and obtuse to say the least. Can your small mind not comprehend how obviously injudicious your rare thoughts are?"

"Bat! Fool! Half-blood filth! Be gone!"

"Be silent you wretched, wicked, immoral witch!"

"You're just a churlish, hedge-horned foot-licker."

"And you're nothing but a weedy, onion-eyed malt-worm."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxlovexpeacexpeanutbutterxxxxxxxx

Sirius was shocked when he walked in on a blue-faced Snape having an all out verbal battle with his mother's portrait, and he couldn't help but laugh as their insults for each other got more inventive as they ran out of ideas.

"You grubby son of a nargle! The useless drivel spewing from your mouth is about as hurtful as a feather is to a dragon. You are stinking up the air with your horrid breath and futile words."

"Your parents were dim as trolls and twice as repulsive, but you madam were so repulsive even to them that they abandoned you at birth!

"Bastard! You are the most idiotic, revolting piece of filth I have ever had the displeasure of coming across! I hope that the nufflers find joy in playing with your rotten bones after your dead! May you never have peace and be pursued by the most vicious boggarts wherever you roam!"

Snape was starting to run out of oxygen, and as much as Sirius disliked him, he just couldn't let his _mother_ win the bout. Thinking quickly, Sirius summoned a bookshelf from the library and plopped it on the ground right in front of the portrait, effectively shutting his mother up once and for all. At least until someone moved the bookshelf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whoot! Done with another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. It took forever to type due to some major writers block at the beginning of it. There is a major plot twist coming up at the end of the next chapter, so beware! Reviews are most appreciated.

Yahari


	9. Beach Bunny

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: I have not managed to obtain the rights to Harry Potter or Ouran, and thus they are still not mine.

Pairings: Kyoya/Harry (this should be fun)

AN: I am so sorry!! I only realized today that I forgot to post a chapter over the weekend! Now you get an extra loooong chapter instead. Please forgive me and don't punish me by not reviewing!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya was….confused. If there was one thing in the world that he truly knew, it would be what made people work. Everyone had a price and a selfish reason for doing anything and everything, and Kyoya was exceptionally good at figuring out people's prices.

A few people had been a bit difficult to figure out at first. Take Tamaki for example. Originally he had seemed completely irrational and idiotic, but after looking into his past, Kyoya had learned to find the reason behind Tamaki's 'whims'. The boy was hiding from the real world and the hurt that it can cause. His reason was almost always to spare himself true pain.

The twins motivation for doing anything had always been entertainment, and he himself wouldn't do anything unless there was an economic gain for him.

He knew people and how they worked, and yet he couldn't understand Yoru-san.

Every day the boy could be found assisting someone in one way or another, even if it cost him a good bit of time or harm to himself, and yet he never once asked anyone he helped for anything in return. Most people would just pass it off as the boy being a 'good person' but good people only existed in fantasy.

Humans were selfish creatures whose actions were selfish at their most basic level, and Yoru-san had to be no different. Kyoya merely blamed his lack of understanding on the shortage on information on Yoru-san. That was before the beach incident.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

The entire host club breathed a sigh of relief as the Weasley twins departed for England. While Yoru-san had enjoyed their visit immensely, the hosts had been incessantly tormented, and they were glad to see the foreign twin terrors gone.

The two days following the twins visit were mainly used by everyone for recuperation due to stress and fatigue. Unfortunatly for Yoru-san, it was a known fact that the most of the hosts couldn't sit idly for more than a few days. In their boredom and out of a not so small desire to see Haruhi-san in a bathing suit, the hosts decided that it was high time for a beach trip.

Yoru-san, of course, was invited, and due to some heavy coercion by Haruhi-san and a few tears from Hunny, he decided to accept the invitation.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

Yoru sighed deeply as he massaged his temples and tried to block out Tamaki-san's incessant, inane chatter. Really, the blond host was a great person and all, but he needed to shut up before Yoru did it for him. Tamaki-san, either oblivious of or ignoring Yoru's dark aura, babbled on and Yoru slowly sunk down into his seat.

Why had he decided to ride with Tamaki to the beach again? Oh right, Doraiba had the day off and he couldn't very well apparate in front of several hundred muggles. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten a chance to see the beach before, but had heard about it from the Dursleys after they returned from their trip there every year (the of course had left him with a sitter), and he wanted to see it at least once in his life.

The dark haired boy stared out the window tiredly and watched the trees and building fly by. His sleep had been disturbed lately by nightmares not just of the final battle, but of Voldemort's raids that he had witnessed in his sleep. He didn't know for sure what was causing this onslaught of bad memories, but there was a slight tang of dark magic in the air that constantly grated on his every nerve.

Without realizing it, Yoru slipped into slumber in the back of Tamaki's limo, only to be awoken two hours later when they finally stopped at the beach.

Now that he was there, Yoru couldn't really understand _why_ people love the beach so much. Sure the view was lovely and all, but the sand got into everything, and the saltwater burned his eyes and throat.

Deciding that the beach was most certainly _not_ his place, Yoru sat idly on a rock and watched the childish interactions of the host club members. When he had first moved to Japan, he had not planned on making on any friends. He hadn't really planned on talking to anyone more than was absolutely necessary, but somehow he had ended up with this crazy crowd, and he couldn't imagine life at Ouran without them. Though they all had their quirks, they were good people. Just unbearably annoying sometimes.

Yoru closed his eyes and basked in the warm sunlight, letting his awareness stretch in a meditative exercise he had learned a while ago while training for the war. He could practically _feel_ the movement of those around him, everything from the smallest breeze to the twins grabbing Tamaki and throwing him head-first into the ocean.

Yoru was just beginning to relax when he felt a strong jerk on his awareness. Several people with a dark intent were nearby, and a couple of them were too close to Haruhi-san for his comfort. His eyes blinked open, revealing eerie green irises surrounding cat-like pupils. Yoru had felt a strong touch of exceedingly dark magic in the air.

Without a second thought, Yoru jumped up from his rock and ran over to Haruhi.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

Haruhi had never been a rash person in nature, but every once in a while, even she lost her rationality. The other members of the host club had been bothering her all day, showing her bugs and snakes, bringing her into small spaces and dragging her every which way when all she wanted to do was enjoy the day at the beach, and now there were these three annoying guys who were pestering a girl who obviously didn't want their attention.

Grabbing her bucket of sea creatures, Haruhi made a rash decision that would probably be regretted in after sight.

Haruhi flung the bucket of critters at the guys and when they turned to look at her, she faced them head on, voice steady.

"Let her go. She doesn't like it, so stop pestering her."

The guys glared at her, picking off the sea urchins and advancing menacingly.

"This little punk, attacking us with his 'sea buddies', what do you think we should do with him Tatsu?"

Haruhi took a small step back as the teens got closer, their sneering faces reminiscent of a hyena's grin.

"Ha! Look at these little matchstick arms! You look like such a little girl!"

"Yeah, it's hardly your place to be acting tough with us idiot."

Haruhi gulped as she felt her feet reach the edge of the cliff. Was this truly going to be it?

One of the boys raised his arm and curled his hand into a fist.

"A little kid like you should quietly enjoy swimming!"

Haruhi flinched, waiting for a blow that never came. It was only when she heard the impact of skin on skin that she peaked her eyes open a crack. There in front of her was Yoru-san with the teen's arm in his grasp.

"Oh look, the little girly-boy has a little protector."

"Get out of here kid before you get hurt."

Looking up, Haruhi saw that Yoru-san had turned his head to look at her while still firmly holding onto the other boy's wrist. His eyes were determined.

"Haruhi-san, I would appreciate it if you went to wait at the base of the cliff for me. I wish to have a short conversation with your friends."

Haruhi set her mouth in a determined line as she braced herself. While she wasn't one to risk her safety unnecessarily, there was no way she was going to leave Yoru-san to face these bastards on his own.

"Yoru-san, if you think that I'm goi-," she began…

"HARUHI!"

Everyone's heads snapped around to look at the loud-mouthed blond who had just run up the cliff.

"What do you bastards think you're doing with my daughter?"

Suddenly, Yoru dropped the teen's wrist and grabbed Haruhi, pushing her in front of him, past the trouble makers and into Tamaki who stumbled slightly as he caught her.

"Tamaki-san, could you please take Haruhi down safely to the base of the cliff? I'll be fine on my own for a while until sh—er—He's safe."

Tamaki's face broke out into a small smile as he nodded to Yoru-san and took off with a greatly protesting Haruhi secure in his arms.

Before Yoru-san disappeared from her sight, Haruhi heard him whisper a soft 'thank you' to Tamaki.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

Yoru honestly didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't really use his magic to make the three muggle boys that had been threatening Haruhi back off. Nor was he physically strong enough to handle three boys that each had at least a foot on him in the height department all at once. His best bet was to try and catch them off guard.

The minute Tamaki disappeared from sight with Haruhi, Yoru moved forward, using a slightly underhanded move Fred had taught him to slam his elbow into the solar plexus of the boy standing directly in front of him. The teen fell down heavily, coughing for all he was worth, trying to regain his breath as his two cohorts moved to take Yoru down.

Yoru ducked a punch from the one he dubbed 'goon 1' and side-stepped a kick from his comrade 'goon 2'. Preoccupied with dodging hits from goons 1&2, Yoru forgot to keep an eye on goon 3 whom he had taken down at the beginning of the fight. It was only when he heard the crunch of dirt behind him that he recalled Moody's saying of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE', and by then it was too late.

Goon 3 brought the large stone he had picked up down upon Yoru's unprotected head, causing him to stumble backwards, and unfortunately, off of the edge of the cliff.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

Kyoya knew what made people work, especially himself, and thus he was greatly surprised when he found himself jumping into the ocean to rescue someone for no reason that made sense to his logical mind. All he could find himself thinking was that it was _Yoru_ who was drowning, and he couldn't sit by and do nothing.

He reached the green-eyed boy swiftly and grabbed him under the arms, pulling him to the surface and praying, actually _praying_ that he was okay.

He could hear Yoru's shallow breathing against his ear as he made his way back to the shore, trying to keep an unconscious Yoru's nose and mouth above the water line to stop him from inhaling anymore seawater than he already had.

Upon reaching the shore, he place the ridiculously light boy into Mori's awaiting arms.

"Is Kei-chan going to be alright Kyoya? I don't want him to be hurt."

Hunny's lower lip was quivering on full blast, and there were real tears in his eyes, but Kyoya barely spared him a glance as he grabbed his cell phone, calling one of his guards and informing them to have a proficient medical team stationed at Nekozawa's house by the time they arrived there.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

Yoru, quite frankly, was tired of getting injured, and he was tired of the fussing that came after it.

"Honestly Hunny-san, I am perfectly fine. There is no need to give me cake or have Usa-chan sit in my lap."

While the small senior was by far one of the sweetest people he had ever met, at the current moment, all Yoru wanted was some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, 'quiet' was not in the average vocabulary of the Host Club (except for Mori and Kyoya of course), so Yoru sat in a self imposed silence and tried to tune out the chaos around him.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

Nekozawa was, contrary to popular belief, not a dark wizard. Nor did he have an exceptional interest in dark magic. It was magic in general that fascinated him. He came from a long line of squibs, but he still knew of magic's existence and he was connected to the wards on all of his family's homes. The wards ran on ambient magic and the supply that his ancestors left them, thus it was possible for someone with little to no magic to control them.

He couldn't help from breaking out into a dark grin as he felt said wards go off, alerting him that the host's had brought a magic wielder in with them.

He knew that it wasn't any of the current hosts for they had all been to one of his houses at one time or other, so his bet was on the secluded, green-eyed boy they had brought with them.

Gathering his dark cloak about him, he ventured into the dimly lit hallway and headed straight to the wing that he had lent the hosts.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

Yoru couldn't help but blink dumbly as he witnessed the hosts being chased off one by one by a figure in a dark cloak holding a cat puppet. Eventually the only ones left were the figure and him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you wizard," a eerie voice whispered from under the hood of the cloak.

"Erm, I don't know what you—," Yoru began.

"Don't worry about the code of secrecy. My family all knows of magic. I'm just curious as to what draws a powerful wizard to an area like ours."

Yoru jumped as the lights in the room all flickered before dimming and the figure threw back it's hood revealing a rather normal looking boy.

"I'm Nekozawa, the owner of this house."

"Ah, I'm Yoru Keiran and I would really appreciated if you would not mention the fact that I'm a wizard to anyone," Yoru replied.

"Rest assured, I will not tell….if you join the black magic club."

At the mention of black magic, Yoru unintentionally flinched, thinking back on the war that took the lives of so many. Noticing his flinch, Nekozawa quickly reassured the black-haired boy that the black magic club didn't dabble in the dark rituals or soul magic, but instead focused on magic as a whole.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

The hosts realized that Yoru was shy, more than slightly introverted, and he reacted badly to certain situations involving loud noises and unexpected touch, thus they were surprised to see Yoru chatting to Nekozawa as though he were an old friend and actually _smiling_.

Xxxxxxxmusic=lifexxxxxxX

Yoru absent-mindedly stared at the ceiling of the room that Nekozawa had given him as he tried to fall asleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours, and yet he couldn't relax. His entire body was pulled taunt, as though preparing itself for battle and his mind war running a mile a minute. It was as he turned on his side for the twenty-third time that night that he felt it.

In the air was the swirling taint of dark magic being invoked.

Yoru jumped out of the bed and pulled on a jacket over his night clothes before hurrying out into the hallway, only to run smack into Nekozawa.

"Do you feel that? What's going on?"

Nekozawa's voice was slightly halting as though he was frightened, and his eyes were wide.

"Something malevolent is scratching and pulling at the wards."

Yoru set his hand on Nekozawa's arm and he gave him a small smile.

"I'm going out to check on it. If I'm not back by morning, tell the hosts that I was called away for a family emergency or something."

Nekozawa nodded and Yoru ran out the front door of the house, following the strong trail of tainted magic to an old school.

He opened the front doors easily and walked cautiously down the hallway, using a bit of magic to muffle his footsteps and stop them from echoing down the hallway.

The trail lead to the double doors of an old gym. Yoru opened the doors a crack and had to bite down on his lip to stop from gasping. In the middle of the gym was a group of witches and wizards wearing animal-esk masks with the mouths curved into vicious sneers and grins.

Yoru was enraptured as he watched the group chant and plot, but his concentration was snapped as he felt a cold wisp of breath against his neck and the tip of a polished wand against his jaw line.

"Well what do we have here? A little sneak. A foreign wizard no doubt. The council will decide what to do with you."

The voice was cold and dark, bringing to mind the more insane members of the death eaters, and Yoru involuntarily gulped as he was shoved into the room. The masked faces all turned to face him as one and Yoru shrunk back, cursing the fact that he had left his wand in a safe locked away at his house.

"Ooh, a new plaything," a icy voice cackled.

"I wonder how prettily we could make him scream," another voice chimed in.

"SILENCE," another, more commanding voice boomed, and the masked faces all turned to look at a tall man sitting in a wing-backed chair at the back of the room.

"Hitsuji, Kirin, take him out behind the school and dispose of him. I would hate for our little organization to be exposed prematurely."

Two of the masked people bowed and walked forwards, grabbing Yoru from his captor and pulling him out the double doors.

Once they reached the back of the school, Yoru let loose a blast of uncontrolled magic, pushing his guards away from him, allowing him to bolt. One of the guards, wearing a mask that resembled a sheep recovered faster than his companion and shot a spell at Yoru, causing him to stumble as he dodged. Yoru turned sharply and shot a wand-less stunner at the man only to miss. By now the other guard was back on his feet and throwing hexes at Yoru with blinding speed.

Yoru hastily threw up a shield before gathering all of his remaining strength into a last stunner. His shield buckled and cracked under the force of the onslaught and broke open, allowing an oddly colored curse to hit him in the chest before he was able to fire the curse at the two men.

The men fell to the ground immediately and Yoru sank to his knees slowly. Wand-less magic was useful but it took so much energy just to cast a simple spell, and Yoru was thoroughly drained.

His teeth clenched together as a sharp pain laced through his abdomen before spreading quickly to his limbs. Yoru fell to the ground face first as he wrapped his arms around his stomach in a feeble attempt to stave off the pain. Finally the black nothingness of unconsciousness claimed him.

Any one witnessing the following events would have probably believed themselves to be insane. Yoru's body shrank slowly, his arms began growing feathers, and his neck elongated into a graceful arch. In the place where Yoru had once lain was a beautiful, pitch-black bird of paradise known in the eastern countries as a phoenix.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Omake- A Weasley and Granger interlude

"I swear 'Mione, I wasn't checking that girl out," a rather flustered Ron Weasley claimed, his ears a vibrant red.

"Ronald Weasley, you are a bloody pig! Harry's out there, merlin knows where, being chased by the ministry, and you're spending your time ogling random girl's rears," Hermione Granger raged, her curly hair frizzling in the charged atmosphere.

"Honestly 'Mione, I wasn't checking out her arse, and even if I were, yours is so much better looking," proclaimed Ron, deciding that a bit of flattery could get him out of this predicament. He thought wrong.

Hermione's face turned a bright red before she picked up the book she had been leafing through and chucked it at Ron's head.

"You are such an utter PIG!"

And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and marched out of the room, leaving a startled Ron to figure out where his flattery had gone wrong.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hehe, sorry about forgetting to update there!! But hey, at least you have a chapter that's a whole 3,500 something words long, right? Ah well. Please review.

Yahari


	10. 9: Tweet

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club

Pairings: Kyoya/Harry

AN: Alright, so this chapter is extremely late. This is mainly due to my grade in Calculus (I have a C and I need a B or better so I've been studying like mad), and me getting a job that I now attend on weekends and after classes when they need me. I apologize. *bows to readers*

BTW, a huge thanks and a hug to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya did not like mornings. In fact, he quite detested them, and yet there he was, at six thirty in the morning annoyingly awake and outside walking around the block trying to quell his restlessness.

Kyoya had hardly slept the night before as dreams of Keiran falling off of the cliff plagued his mind, thus he found himself taking a stroll at such an ungodly hour. As much as he loathed to admit it, his actions lately towards Keiran-san were not based on the benefit for himself but for the comfort of knowing that Keiran-san was content and well.

He was just rounding the corner of an older-looking school building when he saw a sight that made him pause.

On the edge of the roadway, leaning against the side of the building was a diminutive bird that was very clearly not indigenous to the area. It was jet black in color and had a delicate neck that was similar to a swan's, and a tail of long, graceful feathers that ended in a plume of black with a greenish tint rather like a peacock's.

The bird was either unconscious or dead, and one of its wings was splayed at an awkward angle, indicating that it was broken. Kyoya couldn't bring himself to walk away uncaringly.

He was hardly an animal person but he wasn't absolutely heartless.

Kyoya found himself bending down near the bird and gently picking it up, wrapping it with the jacket he had had on around his waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbetter_late_than_neverxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Haruhi was troubled. Tamaki-san was pointedly ignoring her for not calling for help or something, and Yoru-san had disappeared over night, called away on 'family business'. Kyoya-san was missing and the twins had made a game of hunting Nekozawa-san with flashlights.

What had started as a nice trip to the beach had quickly become a convoluted mess.

Haruhi didn't quite know what to expect when heard the doorbell ring, but she certainly didn't expect to see Kyoya-san stainding in the doorway cradling a small bird to his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbetter_late_than_neverxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Otori Kyoya was not the type of person that came to mind when someone mentioned kind, caring, or sentimental. Some didn't even consider him human. To them he was merely The Demon King, and yet he had just picked up an injured bird of the side of the road and carried it home with him for medical treatment. He had done something that couldn't , in any way, benefit him, but it felt right.

The other hosts had been rather surprised when they saw him carrying in a bird to Nekozawa-san's house, but Mori had been quick to hand him the address of a reliable vet and call up a car for him.

The bird was now asleep on a mat on the floor of Kyoya's bedroom, its broken wing set in a startlingly white splint that was a stark contrast against the bird's black feathers. Next to it lay a book on bird care that had been suggested by the vet.

Honestly, Kyoya had no idea what had come over him. He knew absolutely nothing about caring for animals, he had never had the slightest interest in owning one, and he was far too busy to look after an injured one. Yet the vet had claimed that he couldn't possible take the bird back to the clinic with him, and so Kyoya was saddled with a pet. He was half tempted to leave the bird at a shelter somewhere, but quite honestly he didn't trust those places.

Kyoya let out a soft sigh of aggravation with himself and settled down at his desk to begin work on a report that his father had ordered him to handle.

About an hour later, a bit of movement caught in the corner of his eye caused Kyoya to turn rather suddenly and redirect his attention back to the bird. It was shifting slightly, waking up as it raised its head slowly. It blinked once before completely opening its eyes to reveal vibrant green eyes. The bird let out a mournful coo before trying to lift its wings.

Kyoya's eyes softened as he watched the forlorn creature inspect the splint, running its pointed beak along the edge and back again before it let out another low trill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbetter_late_than_neverxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru had no clue as to where he was or how he had gotten there. He remembered the trip to the beach, and then nothing, yet why would his head and arm be hurting so bloody much if nothing had happened?

Carefully cataloguing his memories, Yoru recalled falling off of the cliff and being recognized as a wizard by Nekozawa-san.

Wizards….ah.

He had gone off in search of the source of the black magic and had come across a group of dark wizards. He had been fighting some of them when……when…..

Why was it that he couldn't remember?

There was pain, seemingly endless pain. That he remembered, but what had happened after that?

Yoru struggled to raise his head and open his eyes, feeling extremely disoriented. When he finally managed to win the battle against his heavy eyes, he found himself in a room far too big and much too bright. He let out a low groan, only to hear it come out as a cooing noise.

Was he in his animagus form then?

He tried to move his arms, only to find that they were both wings and one was in a splint.

Hermione had been shocked when he had revealed his animagus form to her. All of the books she had read had claimed it impossible for someone to have a magical animal form, and yet he was living proof that that statement was false.

Yoru's animagus form was a phoenix, and he was currently stuck as one. He could feel the block in his mind, forcibly stopping him from turning back into his human form.

He ruffled his feathers and ran his beak along the edge of the splint, trying to assess the damage. He sang out another low tone as he realized that his wing was quite thoroughly broken and remaining that way for a few months without magical assistance.

It was only when Yoru heard something moving on the other side of the room that he looked up and actually paid attention to his immediate surroundings. He was in a bedroom, and sitting not ten feet in front of him was Kyoya-san.

Bloody hell.

How much did he know? Did he know that Yoru was a wizard? Did he know that he was Harry Potter?

There was no way unless he had witnessed his transformation. Yoru hadn't ever registered his animagus form with the ministry, so only Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Sirius knew what he could turn into.

The question still stood, how much did Kyoya know?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbetter_late_than_neverxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kyoya quite honestly didn't know what to do. The little bird was sitting on its mat, its small frame quivering with fear and Kyoya had no idea how to calm it.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed up his glasses and formed a plan.

Talking softly

People always did that when faced with small animals and children, right? He was hardly going to baby talk for the bird, but he could soften the tone of his voice.

No sudden movements

Just like the trauma patients at his family's hospitals, the bird would not react well to sudden or unexpected movements.

Gentle touches

The bird most likely wasn't used to human touch, and it was extremely fragile. Kyoya was not a violent or rough person by nature, but if he didn't wish to harm the bird, he would have to be exceedingly gentle.

Just as Kyoya was summing up his plan in his mind, the bird uttered a high-pitched frantic tune. Its fear was practically tangible in the air.

"Shhhh. It's alright bird. You're safe here," Kyoya whispered as he slowly left his desk and moved towards the bird.

The little thing shrunk back and huddled against its mat, all the while chirping to itself anxiously.

"I'm not going to hurt you little bird," stated Kyoya as he placed his left hand gently of the back of the bird. He could feel it trembling violently underneath his palm, but as he began to move his hand back and forth, the tremors lessened and the bird closed its emerald eyes, falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbetter_late_than_neverxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru could honestly say that he was having a panic attack. His terror was mounting as he tried to figure out why he was in Kyoya-san's bedroom and whether or not Kyoya knew (or at least suspected) his secret.

His emotions were already heightened from being in his phoenix form, but his fear just continued to grow until he let out a song of pure anxiety and trepidation.

Yoru didn't have a clue as to what to expect. He had faced Voldemort and several hundred death-eaters, but put him into this situation where someone he had come to care for could possibly know his secret and grow to hate him just like the Dursley's had turned Yoru into a complete wreck.

Yoru didn't have a clue as to what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect Kyoya to start murmuring soft , soothing phrases of peace as though he were dealing with an injured animal.

Yoru shrunk back upon himself, barely allowing himself a small glimmer of hope as fragile as a wisp of smoke.

Was it possible that Kyoya-san didn't suspect anything and actually believed that he was dealing with just an injured bird?

Yoru's question was answered when Kyoya started to pet him.

Kyoya-san wasn't the type of person to willingly initiate contact with another person, and he certainly wouldn't be that unguarded infront of Yoru, someone he didn't even know that well.

Yoru could practically feel the soothing vibes coming off of Kyoya as he slowly ran his hand down Yoru's back.

Before he knew it, Yoru was claimed by the warm, heavy grasp of an exhausted sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbetter_late_than_neverxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kyoya could not explain what had caused him to bring the bird to school with him the next day, but he simply couldn't imagine leaving the thing alone in his room.

Who knows what kind of trouble a bird with a broken wing could get into?

There was also the fact that the tiny bird had to be fed several times a day.

He could certainly leave the task to one of the many people who worked for his family. Unfortunately, most of the lesser workers who would have the time on their hands to look after the animal were incompetent when it came to anything not pertaining to their areas of expertise, and none of them were trained in animal care and upkeep.

He was better off taking care of the bird himself. It wasn't as though the thing was noisy. It seemed quite content to sit on its mat, only occasionally letting out a soft chirp or two. Perhaps the bird could also bring more customers to the host club. Females had a soft spot for small animals.

With that thought in mind, Kyoya gently deposited the bird into a small satchel lined with cotton and slung it over his shoulder along with his school bag and set off for Ouran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbetter_late_than_neverxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hunny was far more intelligent and astute than anyone (save Mori) would ever imagine, and he knew far more about his friends than they would ever know. None of them were truly who they showed to the world, and Hunny carefully watched for the moments when their masks would slip and they showed their inner selves. That was why, when Kyoya arrived at school toting a tiny bird with him, Hunny was the only person who wasn't overly surprised.

He had started noticing discrepancies in Kyoya's lord-of-the-night-and-underworld mask when Kyoya constantly gave in to Tamaki's crazy demands and schemes.

Another crack in Kyoya's mask appeared when Kyoya assigned some of his workers to look after Haru-chan when she was being harassed by one of the customers.

Slowly and steadily, Hunny had watched as Kyoya's cold and uncaring façade faded away, but it hadn't been until Kei-chan showed up that the change became truly noticeable. Around Kei-chan, almost anyone could see a change in Kyoya, from his subtle glances at the smaller boy to his softer smirk when interacting with him. Kyoya had even jumped into the ocean to help Kei-chan!!

Hunny's ever present smile had only grown larger when he realized that the baby bird had the exact same eye color as Kei-chan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbetter_late_than_neverxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kyoya was absolutely furious, and rightfully so.

All day long, he had dealt with people flocking around his bird, cooing at it and simply making nuisances of themselves. Kyoya had expected that of course, and he didn't allow his irritation to leak through. At least the chaos had caused a significant increase in the number of customers for the day, but it hardly seemed worth it.

By the end of the day, Kyoya had an awful headache and his bird was clearly terrified. Kyoya had been struggling to keep his face clear of anger or aggravation as the chatter in the music room rose to exasperating levels. The theme for the day was the medieval time period, and so all of the hosts were dressed up as knights. The clatter of the armor was enough to drive anyone insane.

Near the end of the club's activities for the day, he had decided to place the bird in one of the side rooms so that it would be able to calm down without dozens of people crowding it. The thing had been shaking like a leaf in a stiff wind.

After putting the bird in the side room, he had found the host club being harassed by a girl from St. Lobelia's Girl's Academy. Apparently the leader of the group, Benio Amakusa, had found Haruhi-san coming back from the grocery and was demanding that she be free from the host club's clutches. Kyoya had been ready to maim something.

The head girl had prattled on about feminism and continuously demeaned the Host Club until Kyoya was ready to call in someone to physically remove her.

A bit of mocking had been just the thing to soothe his nerves.

"I get it now," Kyoya said, cutting off the girl in mid sentence, " but the club president is now resting due to culture shock from your little group. Would you mind coming back next time? Perhaps I could pencil you in with the rest of our customers, yes?"

The girl had been furious.

Things had fallen apart from there. Tamaki and the Zuka Club members had been going at it like cats and dogs and Kyoya's headache only got worse. Haruhi had gotten upset about the fundamentals of the Host club, and the twins had only exacerbated the situation.

Finally the St. Lobelia girls left, but their words had practically convinced Tamaki that Haruhi was going to leave them for the Zuka Club. It was a possibility, and it would be unfortunate if Haruhi left. Tamaki would be unbearable. Plans were put in place to convince Haruhi to stay and the club activities were ended for the day.

Kyoya packed up his laptop and went to the side room where he had left his bird.

The satchel and the bird were gone, and in their place was a note from the Zuka Club.

~Such as sweet and adorable bird shouldn't be left in the hands of such daft, obtuse _boys, _and so, we the gentle blossoms of St. Lobelia's have taken this beautiful creature will us.

~Sincerely,

Benio Amakusa

Zuka Club

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Omake – A romantic interlude of the Black kind

"But Remuuuuuuusssss--,"whined Sirius.

"For the last time, no!" Remus shouted in reply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a chocolate covered hippogriff on top!"

"What?"

Remus was an inch away from taking out his wand and hexing Sirius silent.

Sirius had been kept inside for much too long, and confinement did funny things to his already limited mental prowess.

"I'll give you chocolate, the good kind too. I'll get you four bars of it! More even! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!"

Sirius was on his knees now, begging Remus and holding onto the were-wolf's leg like a life line.

"Alright already, what do you want me to do?" Remus was getting a headache and reasoned that he would do anything just to make Sirius shut up.

"Sleep with me."

"WHAT!"

Remus rethought his belief that he would do anything to make Sirius shut up.

"Please Remus? I've had a crush on you since 6th year. Please? I'm good! Please?"

Sirius was now giving Remus the dreaded puppy-dog eyes, pleading with everything he was worth.

"Alright….," muttered Remus.

"I promise I'll be gentle, and I'll get you even more chocolate and anything you want if you just say yes and….,"Sirius rambled on, "…I promise to not call you loony lupin anymore, no matter how catchy it is, and….wait, did you just say alright?"

"Yes Sirius," Remus muttered, his face red in mortification. "You can stop begging now. I bloody accepted."

"Yahooo!" Sirius was doing a victory dance around the parlor until his face met a door that had just been opened by Severus Snape.

"What has Black so enthusiastic? Is he finally rid of his fleas?"

Sirius's head appeared from the other side of the door and he flashed his million dollar smile at Severus.

"Remus allowed to let me shag him," Sirius yelled as he grabbed a hold of Remus's wrist and promptly dragged him out the door and up the staircase.

Severus stood in the parlor and blinked several times before bringing his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose.

As so many of his student's would eloquently phrase it, this was an 'ew' moment.

He was debating whether the risk of obliviating himself just to be rid of the mental images was worth it.

On one hand he would be rid of the images his mind provided him, but on the other hand, he could accidently erase too much of his memory.

The sound of loud moaning drifted down the staircase and Severus drew his wand and pointed it at his head.

Screw the risks, the peace would be worth a few missing memories.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I cannot apologize enough for not updating sooner, but unfortunately, my updates will continue to be erratic at best. I apologize to you the readers because I know how annoying it is to wait weeks on end for updates.

Please review, I love hearing your thoughts on my story, whether they be good, bad, or indifferent.

Yahari


	11. 10: Return and Revenge

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: I only own my mind, and even that ownership is questionable. (-_-: you have a mind?)

Pairings: Kyoya/Harry

AN: Another late chapter and a sad note. After this chapter, I will not be able to update for a couple of weeks because I will be working (and living) at a summer camp where there is absolutely no internet access. I will still be writing at this time (in my little green notebook) and will hopefully have plenty to post the moment I return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya was absolutely and positively ready to murder someone. No one, absolutely no one took what was his and got away with it.

The members of the host club who were still arguing in the music room immediately fell silent when they caught sight of Kyoya.

His face was blank and his posture was impeccable as usual, but there was an almost tangible dark aura swirling around him and his eyes were as cold and hard as ice.

"Kyo-chan, what's wrong?" questioned Hunny, his bottom lip trembling almost fearfully.

"I will be making a short trip to St. Lobelia's. The Zuka club has taken something of mine and I shall be getting it back immediately," Kyoya hissed, his voice almost too low to be heard.

"Did they take your birdy? We'll help you get it back! Isn't that right Taka?" Hunny exclaimed, jumping up and down while pulling on Mori's shirt-sleeve. Mori inclined his head slightly in a nod.

From the corner where they were huddled with Tamaki, hiding from Kyoya's dark aura, the Hitachin twins nodded as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The limo ride to St. Lobelia's all girls school was a short one, but it was long enough for the host club members to come up with a devious plan to retrieve Kyoya's bird. The Zuka club wouldn't stand a chance against their attack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Zuka club's afterschool tea party was in full swing by the time the host's arrived, and no one noticed two identical shadows slip into the kitchens.

Nor did they notice a small shadow tailed by a much larger shadow slip behind the curtains of the stage.

They didn't notice a rose scented shadow sneak its way into the ceiling above them, and they most certainly didn't notice the darkest shadow of all slip into the electrical control room for the school.

The tea party that Benio Amakusa, the leader of the Zuka club, had spent days planning only took half an hour to destroy.

The lights flickered once, twice, three times before plunging the room into darkness. Only a few girls screamed before they were silenced by Benio's calming words.

Then the last few trays of tea that had come out of the kitchen burst into blue flames and the curtains of the stage opened to reveal a large black specter eerily illuminated by the fire. The girls were screaming again and huddling around Benio for support. The figure onstage lifted a massive arm and pointed a solitary finger at the decorative chandelier above Benio-san's head. That was when the girls in the room noticed the demon crouched upon the chandelier, grinning wickedly as a dark, disembodied chuckle filled the room.

"Benio-san," the voice whispered darkly, "you have taken something that doesn't belong to you and we will be taking it back now. Consider this your only warning, for if you ever touch anything of mine again, I will not let you off so easily."

The blue flames on the tea trays all went out at once, and the room was once again plunged into darkness before the lights came on. The demon was gone from the chandelier, the dark figure was gone from the stage, and none of the tea trays had a single scorch mark that would show that they had been on fire only moments before.

The members of the Zuka club fled the room in hysterics, none of them taking notice of the bird cage in the corner swinging merrily with its door unlatched.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in Kyoya's limo, the twins were cackling like mad men.

"Did you see their faces?"

"They were completely terrified."

"They didn't even notice that the trays had image projectors on the sides to make them look like they were on fire."

"And then when Tamaki climbed onto the chandelier-"

"-and Kyoya started speaking over the intercom system-"

"-it was priceless!"

The twins collapsed in a heap of laughter.

"How's your birdy Kyo-chan?" Hunny's eyes were brimming with tears as he watched the small bird shiver against Kyoya's chest.

Externally, Kyoya was calm, but inside he was still seething.

"It seems to be a bit frightened, but otherwise fine. I will get a veterinarian to perform a check-up once we return to the manor."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoru Keiran, formerly Harry Potter, was absolutely shaken. He had been napping in the side room that Kyoya-san had left him in when he had been awoken by three girls crowding around him a cooing. Keiran let out a chirp, trying to tell them to leave him alone, but it only caused them to giggle.

One of the girls muttered something to the others and he had been unceremoniously shoved into a bag by the curly haired one.

He had been tossed from side to side as the horrible female walked, his inured wing aching as it was repeatedly jostled. He was then placed on a solid surface before he heard the rumble of a car starting and he began to move again. He could hear the three girls chattering and he let out an undignified squawk as a hand reached into the bag and roughly pulled him out.

Keiran had bitten the curly haired girl on the finger and she dropped him, letting out a squawk of her own. The short haired girl had then picked him up and waved her finger in his face until he had been tempted to bite her as well.

The car had then stopped and he had been shoved back into the bag.

The jostling had started up again as he was carried to a new location. He had then been dumped out of the bag into an ornate gold gilded cage.

It had taken all of the self control he had to stop himself from banging his head against the side of the cage in frustration.

More and more girls had entered the room and the short haired girl showed them all to different seats before serving them tea. Then Keiran had seen something that made everything better. The Hitachin twins were sneaking into the kitchens, and Hunny and Mori were sneaking behind the stage. They were there to rescue him.

He didn't see Kyoya-san or Tamaki-san anywhere, but he assumed that they were there as well.

The lights had gone out and Hunny had snuck over to him and lifted him out of the cage before the room had been illuminated by blue flames.

Hunny carried him out to a limo and they were soon joined by the rest of the Hosts.

Keiran had been then deposited into Kyoya-san's lap and Kyoya began to stroke his back softly. It was only then that he realized that he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The entire kidnapping had been traumatizing, but what was even more distressing was the anger he could feel stirring beneath Kyoya-san's skin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nekkyo Kanashimu was a gloomy person at the best of times, but after the death of his one and only child, he became depressed, miserable, and undeniably twisted.

His child, his only son had been at a friend's house for a sleep over and the house had caught fire. His son had been rushed to a hospital, one owned by the Ootori family. His son had died at that hospital.

It was the fault of the Ootori family and he was going to get revenge for his son's death, starting with the sons of the Ootori family.

His first target was the third son, Ootori Kyoya.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At 6:56 p.m. on the Wednesday after Keiran's disappearance from Nekozawa's house, Draco Malfoy got a rather frantic call from Doraiba-san. Harry had been missing for more than twenty-four hours, and nobody had any idea where he was. Unfortunately, Draco had broken his cell phone by casting a hex at it when it started beeping and he wouldn't hear the message until three days later when he grudgingly sent it to Hermione to have it fixed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Omake- A house elf's vengeance

Dobby is a house elf. He was born a house elf, and he will die a house elf.

That isn't meaning that he had to behave like every other house elf there ever was.

Dobby is a house elf, but Dobby is being different. Dobby is having free will and Dobby is teaching the other elves about it. Dobby is saying that the house elves can still serve their masters, but they is not be needing to do things that they don't want to or they think is wrong. Dobby is believing that what the minister of magic did to his Harry was very wrong.

Dobby is knowing that the minister won't punish himself and so Dobby is getting the elves together to punish the minister.

The minister is no longer getting his hot tea in the morning. No, bad ministers get mud. The minister's suits are not being ironed and the minister's house is not being cleaned.

The minister's food is not being very good, most of it is being uncooked or burnt.

The Aurors is also not being good humans, so they is also being punished. Aurors is looking funny with rainbow uniforms and matching hair.

Dobby is being a house elf and is cleaning up the wizarding world, waiting for his Harry's return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All I can say is wow. 188 reviews and 424 alerts. Thank you all so much. You don't know how wonderful it is to hear what you all think of my story, and I love getting responses that help me improve my writing. So on a final note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.

Yahari


	12. 11: Life on Fire

Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the betrayal of the Wizarding World after his defeat of Voldemort and decides to leave it all behind. All he wanted to do was disappear, but can he do that at a school like Ouran? Majorly AU

Rating: Currently T with a strong possibility of M in the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club :(

Pairings: Kyoya/Harry

AN: Er….the story takes a bit of a dark turn during part of this chapter….Enjoy ^_^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Kyoya, Saturday was almost always the most productive day of the week. On Saturdays, he would often catch up on his paperwork, do research, or attend business meetings. This particular Saturday, Kyoya was attending a seminar on a new brand of antibiotics that was taking the medical world by storm.

At 10:45, Kyoya left his house, taking only his little bird, cell phone, and laptop.

The seminar began at 11:15 and lasted until 1:00. At 1:10, Kyoya left the seminar building and walked towards the restrooms. At 1:20, his guards, who had been left in the limo began to get worried. At 1:40, they were full out panicked. Kyoya was nowhere to be found.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nekkyo Kanashimu was a sick man in both mind and body, but he had power.

The Nekkyo name had once been a powerful one, associated strongly with a black ops group in the government. The government, in an attempt to appear more peaceful and friendly, had cancelled the funding of the group only five years ago, but the Nekkyo family still had many resources at their disposal.

It had taken very little for Kanashimu to gather a group of five highly qualified men willing to help him bring down the Ootori family.

The youngest son, Ootori Kyoya had been ridiculously easy to capture. Finally, the head of the Ootori family would feel the pain of losing a child.

The murder would be recorded on camera and then sent to the Ootori household.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Keiran was as mad as hell. He had been kidnapped two times in one week, and this time, Kyoya-san had been kidnapped with him.

Kyoya-san had been walking to the bathrooms when a man dressed as a janitor had told Kyoya that the public restrooms were out of order, but the private bathrooms inside the building were still in working order.

Kyoya had followed the janitor's instructions, but the moment he opened the door the man had pointed to, an arm reached out and grabbed him around the neck, cutting off his breathing and pulling him in.

A blow was delivered to his sternum and Kyoya slumped to the ground unconscious. Keiran, still tucked into Kyoya's bag remained silent, not wishing to draw attention to himself. The situation was potentially deadly, and as things were, he couldn't do anything to help Kyoya.

The man who had pulled Kyoya into the room pulled out some rope and made a quick job of binding Kyoya's wrists and ankles together as well as gagging him. The man then dropped Kyoya into a cart and covered it with towels. Anyone who saw it would merely assume that it was a laundry cart being taken out to wash.

The man then grabbed the bag that Keiran was in as well as the laptop bag and threw them over his shoulder before heading out the back door, pulling the laundry cart with him.

He walked into the parking lot where there was a large black van waiting and loaded the cart into the back before climbing into the passenger seat and telling the driver to take off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kyoya had a strategist's mind. Everything he did, he did for a reason and he always had a back-up plan or two ready, but there were some situations that put even him at a loss. He could tell that he was in a moving vehicle of some kind. His arms and legs were tied and there was a gag in his mouth. It was quite obvious that he was being kidnapped, but for what reason?

It was possible that he was going to be held for ransom, but Kyoya doubted it. If they were going for a ransom, his eldest brother would have been the best target.

The men who had taken him obviously had some experience and had been planning the kidnapping for a while. They knew the layout of the building and had people lying in wait for him.

Another possibility was someone wanting revenge. His family had grown steadily more powerful over the years and stepped on quite a few toes on the way. It was plausible, but most people wanting revenge wouldn't want to leave a trace, and kidnapping, no matter how well planned, almost always left a trail.

The ride became bumpy as the vehicle seemed to leave the road it had been on. Kyoya didn't hear the crunch of gravel; perhaps they were driving down an unpaved dirt road.

Kyoya felt the surge forward as the vehicle pulled to a stop and he heard the sound of doors opening. The _thing_ he was in was pulled backwards and out of the van before he was pushed forwards.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kanashimu sat back in his chair and waited for his men to arrive with the Ootori boy. The place he had chosen was a little hut in the woods, remote and abandoned. It had only two rooms and would be the last place anyone would think to look for the brat.

He heard the van come up the drive and caressed the lighter in his hand. His revenge would be spectacular.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Keiran waited until the footsteps of the two men faded in the distance before poking his head out of Kyoya's bag.

The men had taken Kyoya and left his laptop and Keiran in the van.

Looking around, Keiran made sure the coast was clear before waddling out of the bag and over to Kyoya's laptop case. In the side pocket was Kyoya's phone, still on.

It took some work to flip it open. In the end he had to hold half of it down with his toes while prying the top up with his beak. A few pecks later had him in the contacts list and then the phone was ringing.

"click-Hello? Hello? Ootori-sama?"

Hopefully Kyoya's guards would be able to trace the call.

Keiran ducked back into the bag as the side door of the van was opened. A man, dressed similarly to the man who had grabbed Kyoya earlier, reached forward and shut the phone, ending the call. The man pulled the batter out of the back of the phone and then tossed the phone into the laptop case and grabbed both the case and the bag that Keiran was hiding in before walking into a small one-story house.

The house was rather dilapidated. The paint was peeling and the windows had no glass in them. Once inside the house, Keiran began to shiver violently. As a phoenix, his ability to sense emotions was heightened, and the man standing in the middle of the room was practically drowning in misery and malevolence.

Next to the man, tied to a chair was a surprisingly calm looking Kyoya.

"Drop the bags in the corner and get over here," ordered the man.

Keiran was unceremoniously dumped into a corner with the laptop case as the man who had been holding him hurried to obey the malevolent man's orders.

"Ootori Kyoya, the youngest son of the Ootori head, correct?" The man questioned, his voice low and rough.

"Release me now and I'll make sure that you only get a few years in prison," Kyoya stated calmly.

The man reached forward and slapped Kyoya, the loud crack filled the small room.

"I am Nekkyo Kanashimu, do you remember that name Ootori?"

The man, Nekkyo Kanashimu, was hovering over Kyoya, his hand poised to slap Kyoya again.

"I'm afraid the name doesn't ring any bells," drawled Kyoya, his voice steady despite the situation.

"My son Nekkyo Sota died in one of your hospitals three months ago. Your family could have saved him but you let him die," Kanashimu spat, his eyes flashing dangerously. "It's your family's fault that my son died, and now you're going to die just like my son did."

"I'm sorry that you lost your son, but the doctors at any Ootori hospital would have done all that they could for him. I-"

Kanashimu slapped Kyoya across the face for the second time.

"Shut up! Just shut up! It wasn't his time! He was my only son and it was the doctor's fault, your family's fault that he died!"

Kanashimu's face was turning red as he yelled at Kyoya.

Keiran lifted the flap of the bag with his head and slowly waddled out. The other men had left the house when Kanashimu had started to yell and Kanashimu had his back to Keiran.

"Say good bye to your father Ootori. Your death will be recorded by the video camera over the door and after you breathe your final breath, the tape will be sent to your loving daddy."

Sure enough, there was a small camera mounted over the door. There were no wires running to or from it, but chances were, it was transmitting all it recorded to a computer somewhere.

Kanashimu let out a dark chuckle as he pulled an ornate switchblade from his back pocket.

"Might as well have a little fun before I kill you," he hissed as he placed the edge of the blade against Kyoya's neck.

Slowly, so very slowly, he dragged the tip of the knife up the side of Kyoya's neck until it reached the back of his ear.

"Perhaps I should cut your ears off first, maybe send them gift wrapped to one of your brothers," Kanashimu whispered.

He pulled the blade down, but before he had a chance to cut Kyoya, Keiran took a bite out of the back of his ankle.

Kanashimu yelped and dropped the blade as his hand went to the back of his leg where Keiran had bit him hard enough to draw blood.

"What's this? You brought a little pet with you? How sweet."

Kanashimu reached out and grabbed Keiran by the neck, lifting him off of the ground.

"Leave it alone. It's just a bird," said Kyoya, his voice only wavering the slightest bit.

"Oh, so you care about this little birdie? Perhaps he should be the one to cause your death."

Kanashimu pulled the lighter out of his pocket and flipped the switch. A merry orange flame lit at the tip.

Kanashimu brought the flame to the tip of Keiran's tail-feathers and set them ablaze.

Keiran trilled and twisted, trying to break free of the madman's hold has his tail burnt, the flames climbing ever higher up his body. His broken wing ached painfully as he flapped his wings, beating at the man.

Kanashimu tightened his grip around Keiran's neck and walked over to the doorway.

"This house is made of wood, such nice kindling. I even made sure to leave some turpentine in the other room," he cackled before lifting the lighter and setting the wall adjacent to the doorway on fire.

Keiran's vision was fading fast as his oxygen was cut off.

Kanashimu tossed Keiran through the doorway, into the only other room of the house before walking out the front door.

"Farewell Ootori."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kyoya was coughing heavily as the flames grew higher and smoke filled every corner of the house. It had only been a few minutes since his captor had left, and yet most of the house was already on fire.

Kyoya clenched his eyes shut and grimaced as the flames crept across the floor getting closer and closer to the chair he was tied to. It was hard to tell if the smoke inhalation would kill him before the actual fire did.

The roar of the fire was the only thing Kyoya could hear, and even if he somehow managed to get out of the house alive, he was willing to bet that he would be able to hear the howl of the flames in his mind for years.

Kyoya's head dropped to his chest as his body grew ever heavier. The heat was unbearable.

There was music…like a bird song…

…there were hands…hands on his…

…untying the knots…

….being carried outside…fresh air…

darkness

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You have 7 messages in your mailbox. First message, Wednesday, 6:56 pm."

"Malfoy-sama, Yoru-san is missing. He disappeared from Nekozawa-san's beach house and didn't come home if you-"

Draco Malfoy stared down at the remains of what was once a cell phone. The thing had simply exploded in his hand…maybe it had something to do with the agitated magic swirling around him…maybe it had something to do with the fact that Harry had been missing for at least three days and no one had any clue where he was.

That Saturday, at 7:19 pm, Draco Malfoy sent out two of his fastest owls with letters charmed to only open for those whom they were addressed to. At 7:42 pm, Draco charmed an illegal, unauthorized portkey with Japan as the destination. Draco Malfoy and five others departed at 7:43.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the smoldering ruins of what had once been a small, two room house in the woods, the small, bald head of a newborn phoenix poked out of the ashes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Omake- The new potions professor

For once, the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors were absolutely silent as they filed into the potions classroom.

Professor Snap had relinquished the position and no one had a clue as to who had taken over the class.

Several students cringed as they walked in and many of them stared at the walls in horror.

On girl from Slytherin fainted.

The dark stone walls had been painted a pale pink and were covered in ribbons and pictures of unicorns and fairies. The tables had been painted a light lavender and they each had a flower arrangement on them.

Just as the last student walked in and sat down, the teacher walked in.

She was a beautiful blond woman in her mid-twenties. She flashed a stellar smile at the students.

"Hello everyone! I'm Gloria Lockhart and I-"

An ear-piercing shriek filled the room and Gloria Lockhart blinked in surprise.

The students disappeared from the room faster than if they had apperated. Ginny Weasley was the first out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back from camp with a vengeance (and some major sunburn). The I looked after were evil, but that was only to be expected…I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alerts so far and I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Yahari


End file.
